Muito mais que um amor de verão 2
by Pink Potter
Summary: Harry vai passar as férias de verão em Saint Helena... Lá encontra Hermione e, junto da amiga, viverão momentos inesquecíveis que mudarão seus sentimentos, fazendoo perceber que o que sentirá pela melhor amiga será: Muito mais que um amor de verão! – Resu
1. A fazenda dos Potter

**Resumo: **Harry vai passar as férias de verão em Saint Helena... Lá encontra Hermione e, junto da amiga, viverão momentos inesquecíveis que mudarão seus sentimentos, fazendo-o perceber que o que sentirá pela melhor amiga será: Muito mais que um amor de verão! – Resumo terrível, sorry... Essa fic surgiu graças à idéia de minha querida beta, Bárbara Jane Potter, que quando eu ainda escrevia "Muito mais que um amor de verão" sugeriu que eu fizesse uma continuação HH:D Espero que vcs curtam!Haverá alguns detalhes no decorrer da fic que estiveram presentes na fic T/L, mas não é extremamente necessário ler a outra p ler essa!

A fazenda dos Potter

Harry andava acompanhado por Lupin pelo Beco Diagonal, iam até o Banco Gringotes, pois de acordo com o homem, lá havia algo que Harry adoraria e como Voldemort já havia sido derrotado algumas semanas atrás, ele estava livre da casa dos Dursleys, então poderia passar o verão aonde quisesse. No final do sexto, o garoto conseguira derrotar o bruxo das trevas, e agora teria seu merecido descanso.

Entraram no banco, e de posse da chave de seu cofre, Harry e Lupin dirigiram-se para ele. O pequeno duende abriu a porta, e lá estava a fortuna que seus pais deixaram quando ele ainda era um bebê. O garoto olhou de forma interrogativa para Lupin, ainda não entendera a tal surpresa que ele adoraria, afinal só conseguia ver galeões dourados por toda parte.

Aqui está Harry, tenho certeza que vai adorar - o homem disse sorridente.

Lupin, eu só estou vendo galeões - Harry falou confuso.

Não, não Harry... Não estou falando dos galeões - Remo entrou no cofre, e Harry o seguiu - Está aqui, exatamente onde deixaram!

Nessas caixas? - perguntou apontando para duas caixas, uma de tamanho médio, transparente, com um papel dentro. Outra menor que a primeira, coberta por um veludo escarlate.

Bom... Eu me referia apenas a maior, mas se você quiser ficar com a outra não tem problema - o homem explicou - Fui eu mesmo quem a trouxe, dias depois da morte de seus pais. Eu vou contar sobre o documento primeiro, depois explico o resto.

Certo - Harry assentiu, Lupin pegou sua varinha e deu três toques leves na caixa transparente, e ela se abriu, ele pegou o documento.

Aqui é a escritura de uma fazenda que pertencia aos Potter, é sua agora, afinal é o último da sua família. Nunca falei dela antes, porque Dumbledore pediu, eu não sabia a principio do feitiço de proteção de sua mãe, mas agora entendo a insistência dele em deixá-lo com seus tios.

Mas agora eu estou livre - Harry disse naturalmente, cheio de felicidades.

Sim, está livre Harry, não precisa mais passar os verões com aqueles trouxas - o homem entregou a escritura a Harry - Os avós de Tiago compraram essa fazenda quando seu pai estava no fim do sexto ano, foi o primeiro verão dele em Saint Helena, assim como será o seu se quiser ir até lá.

É claro que vou querer ir!

Foi muito mais que uma simples férias de verão, Harry, foi nesse momento que seus pais começaram a namorar - Lupin sorriu - Quase não acreditei quando vi os dois juntos no expresso de Hogwarts. Pelo que sei, a avó de sua mãe também tinha uma fazenda lá, ao lado da dos Potter, imagino que a Lílian quase infartou quando soube... Mas então ela resolveu dar uma chance ao Tiago, e eles acabaram namorando!

Vou adorar conhecer o lugar onde meus pais começaram a namorar - Harry disse - E a fazenda dos Evans? Alguém mora lá?

Não, a avó de Lílian morreu quando ela ainda estava terminando o sétimo ano - Lupin olhou para baixo - E pelo que soube a fazenda ficou abandonada, deve estar assim até hoje.

Será que ainda existe?

Não sei, Harry... É possível, mas certamente seu estado seria terrível! A fazenda que seu pai deixou pra você não está perfeita, vez ou outra mando alguém limpar, mas também está abandonada há anos, mas se você resolver passar as férias lá, eu posso dar um jeito e pedir que alguém ajeite pra você!

Eu agradeceria se pudesse fazer isso, Lupin - Harry falou animado - Penso em ir amanhã mesmo para Saint Helena!

Verei o que posso fazer e mais tarde mando uma coruja pra você - Lupin ia começar a caminhar até a porta, quando Harry o parou.

Espera... E a outra caixa? - perguntou olhando a pequena caixa escarlate.

Ah sim... Claro - Lupin pegou a caixa e entregou a Harry - Vamos, pode abrir! - ele então abriu, lá havia um colar com um pingente de estrela dourado e uma pulseira.

Eram dos meus pais, certo? - Harry tirou a pulseira e a olhou com atenção.

Sim, Tiago deu esse pingente a Lílian nesse mesmo verão. É uma espécie de comunicador, se sua mãe quisesse falar com seu pai, bastava segurar forte o pingente que a pulseira esquentaria, e vice-versa. Havia um lugar naquela fazenda que era o ponto de encontro, se um precisasse do outro, tudo que tinha que fazer era usar o acessório e ir até o lugar combinado.

Que legal - Harry sorriu.

Por que não fica com eles? - Lupin questionou - Quem sabe não vai encontrar alguma garota por lá que vai balançar seu coração e fazer com que queira estar sempre conectado a ela?

Acho que não - Harry corou.

Hum... Então é por que já tem alguém em vista aqui mesmo - o homem brincou e deixou Harry ainda mais constrangido.

Melhor irmos - Harry sugeriu.

Tenho certeza que a Gina vai adorar - Lupin continuou a provocar.

Gina e eu terminamos, Lupin... Você sabe! - Harry dizia enquanto caminhavam para fora do cofre.

E daí? Você já derrotou Voldemort, não foi?

Eu não sei se ela ainda gosta de mim - Harry confessou constrangido.

Nunca vai descobrir se não tentar - eles então saíram do banco. As ruas estavam lotadas de bruxos que caminhavam apressadamente, Lupin e Harry ainda conversavam, quando encontraram o Sr. Wesley e Rony.

Harry - o ruivo disse, eles então se aproximaram - Ia te mandar uma coruja mais tarde, que acha de passar o verão conosco, vamos viajar!

Ah... Rony, eu adoraria, mas... Eu acabei de saber que meu pai me deixou uma fazenda no interior da Inglaterra, e eu estou muito curioso para conhecer a cidade. Estava pensando se não gostaria de passar o verão comigo.

Cara, não vai dar - Rony disse, Lupin e o Sr. Weasley conversavam sobre outra coisa qualquer - Papai economizou esse ano para podermos passar as férias fora, eu não vou poder ir!

Tudo bem... - Harry já começou a achar que seu verão não ia ser tão divertido quanto imaginou - Será que a Mione...

Ela também vai viajar - o ruivo se adiantou - Também convidamos ela, mas ela disse que passaria as férias com a madrinha.

Droga - todas as perspectivas de um verão perfeito foram embora, sem seus dois melhores amigos seria bem monótona a viagem, mesmo sendo para a fazenda do seu pai.

Se mudar de idéia - Rony falou.

Pode deixar que aviso, mas acho que vou pra Saint Helena mesmo - o moreno concluiu.

Saint Helena? - o garoto parecia buscar algo na memória - Já vi esse nome em algum lugar...

Hum? - perguntou Harry sem entender.

Não, nada... Devo estar confundindo - Rony sorriu - Mas pelo menos almoçar lá em casa você vai, não é?

Vou sim - eles então começaram a caminhar novamente, Harry começou a fazer planos sobre como seria sua viagem e Rony estava ficando com vontade de ir também.

O almoço na Toca foi tranqüilo, quase toda a família estava presente, e também alguns amigos. Luna Lovegood estava lá também, pelo que Harry soube, ela e Rony começaram a ficar há alguns dias, e ele não pôde deixar de pensar em Hermione.

A amiga não estava presente, já tinha ido visitar a tal madrinha. Harry soube que ela gostava de Rony ainda no sexto ano, e tinha quase certeza que o ruivo também gostava dela... Mas Rony e Hermione nunca chegaram a ter nada, e isso não fazia sentido para o garoto, como Rony poderia preferir ficar com Lilá ou Luna se tinha Hermione que gostava dele? Ela era a garota mais incrível que Harry conhecia, sempre a admirou e torceu pela sua felicidade... Imagina como ela não ficaria quando soub...

Harry? - Gina o chamou e o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Oi Gina - ele ruborizou, sorriu então para a garota.

Atrapalho? - perguntou ela.

Não, claro que não. Senta aí - ele se afastou e deixou que a ruiva sentasse ao seu lado.

Pensei que viajaria conosco esse ano, Voldemort já foi derrotado.

Desculpa, mas eu resolvi visitar a fazenda que meu pai me deixou - Harry explicou.

Ah, claro. Harry, eu queria falar com você... - ela corou. O coração de Harry disparou.

Pode falar - a mão dele foi até o bolso de sua calça onde estava a caixa com as jóias de seus pais, ele gostava de Gina, realmente seria a melhor pessoa para dar aquele presente.

Nós terminamos para que você enfrentasse Voldemort, você o derrotou, mas até hoje não me procurou - ela o encarou - Eu queria dizer que eu te gosto muito Harry, mas eu cansei de esperar você gostar de mim de verdade. Foi bom namorar você, eu pensei que pudéssemos ficar juntos pra sempre, mas eu vejo que jamais teria um lugar de destaque em seu coração.

Q-quê? - Harry largou a caixinha no bolso e levantou - Eu gosto de você, Gina.

Não é o suficiente - ela deu um meio sorriso - Você gosta de mim como uma irmã, e não do jeito que eu gosto de você!

Você não sabe dos meus sentimentos.

Acho que nem você sabe... - ela suspirou, levantou e ficou ao seu lado - E você não me permitiu descobrir ou fortalecê-los. Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, pois eu não consigo te entender todas as vezes, não consigo olhar pra você e saber o que está sentindo... Eu tentei, mas eu não consigo! Se estou colocando um ponto final em nossa história, não é apenas por mim, é por nós... Você também merece alguém que realmente te complete.

Já entendi - Harry a abraçou - Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Gina, desculpa se não fui capaz de te amar como merece.

Não tem problema - ela correspondeu o abraço daquele que por tantos anos amou, Harry seria pra sempre seu primeiro amor, mesmo que esse sentimento jamais tenha sido correspondido na mesma intensidade.

N/A: ¬¬ Oh eu aqui de novo... E p começar, é claro, minhas desculpas, neh: )) Sei que o cap num ta lá essas coisas, momento HH só nos próximos caps! Esse finalzinhu ai ficou meiooo dãããã, mas eu precisava tirar a Gina, e o Rony tb, neh: ) Acho que é uma das poucas fics minhas que num fiz roteiro, ou seja, num tenho idéia do que vai acontecer no decorrer da história, vou deixar fluir naturalmente, ehehehhehehe... Espero que dê certo! Naum será muito grande, cerca de 6 a 8 caps, eu acho, num quero passar disso... : )) É mais uma das minhas tentativas de short que naum dão certo! Desculpa aí se fico meio chato o primeiro cap, mas prometo melhorar nos próximos... : ) Espero q vcs curtam! Grande bju!


	2. Um encontro inesperado

2) Um encontro inesperado

Acordou cedo naquele dia, colocara o despertador para oito horas para que pudesse se arrumar com tranqüilidade, o ônibus que o levaria à Saint Helena sairia às nove, Lupin passaria para buscá-lo em meia hora. Tomou um banho rápido, depois seu café da manhã. Apesar de ter que passar aquelas férias de verão sozinho, estava animado, pois conheceria o lugar onde seus pais começaram a namorar.

Ficou no quarto esperando o antigo professor aparecer, perto da porta suas coisas já estavam prontas. Olhou para alguns porta-retratos perto de sua cama, e sorriu. Num deles seus pais, no outro estavam ele, Rony e Hermione, e num terceiro havia uma foto dele com Gina. O sorriso então se desmanchou quando chegou nessa foto.

Pensei que você era a garota certa par mim – disse pegando o porta-retrato, mas não passou muito tempo com ele, pois ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

Era Lupin, olhou para o relógio e viu que era exatamente o horário que havia marcado com ele. Pegou uma mochila, com roupas e outras coisas, deixando o quarto. Harry desceu as escadas da antiga casa dos Black, seu novo lar desde a derrota de Voldemort.

Tudo pronto, Harry? – Lupin perguntou.

Sim – ele respondeu animado.

Sinto não poder ir também, Harry... Mas certamente fará amizades – o homem dizia enquanto deixavam a casa – Acredito que passará ótimos dias lá!

Eu espero – Harry disse.

Haverá uma senhora lá lhe esperando, ela arrumará a casa e fará a comida para você – o homem informou, Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Eles foram até a estação de ônibus, Saint Helena ficava há quase uma hora dali, seria uma viagem tranqüila. Despediu-se de Lupin, o qual estava sendo como um pai para ele desde a morte de Sirius, sentiria falta dele. Entrou no ônibus e procurou seu lugar, logo estaria em Saint Helena. A poltrona ao seu lado estava vazia, mas não demorou a ser ocupada, uma garota que deveria ter quase a idade de Harry sentou ali.

Olá – ela disse sorrindo quando o ônibus começou a entrar em movimento – Meu nome é Miriam McGuigan – a garota se apresentou, ela era bonita, cabelos negros lisos até a cintura e os olhos bem azuis.

Harry Potter – respondeu ele um pouco envergonhado, a menina apenas sorriu, sem fazer alvoroço com o nome dele, fazendo-o imaginar que ela fosse trouxa.

O que vai fazer em Saint Helena, Harry? – ela perguntou – Posso lhe chamar de Harry, certo?

Ah sim, claro – Harry respondeu – Eu estou indo conhecer a fazenda de meu pai.

Nunca esteve lá?

Não – ele disse.

Vai gostar, é um pouco pacata demais, mas é legal lá – Miriam falou – Acho que esse ano vai ser bem interessante!

Ao falar aquilo deu um sorriso maroto para Harry que corou, Miriam parecia ser uma garota bem legal e extrovertida, deixando-o confortável em pouco tempo de conversa. Praticamente durante toda a viagem conversaram e sorriram, fazendo Harry lembrar das palavras de Lupin, "Mas certamente fará amizades. Acredito que passará ótimos dias lá!". Quando chegaram à cidade, uma mulher esperava Miriam, de acordo com a garota, aquela era sua tia.

Miriam, querida – elas se abraçaram.

Olá tia, esse é o Harry – Miriam falou.

Olá Harry, seja bem-vindo – a mulher parecia bastante simpática – Meu nome é Connie.

Obrigado – Harry sorriu – Bom, foi um prazer conhecer você, Miriam!

Prazer o meu – ela falou – Ei, Harry, para onde está indo?

A fazenda dos Potter, perto da cidade – ele disse.

A fazenda dos Potter? Ela não está abandonada? – a tia de Miriam perguntou.

Não exatamente, é que nunca pude vir aqui antes – Harry tentou explicar.

Não sabia que ainda existia um Potter – ela falou – Como vai chegar até a fazenda?

Eu ia tomar um táxi – ele respondeu.

Venha conosco, sua fazenda é caminho – a mulher sugeriu.

Não iria incomodar?

Claro que não – Miriam sorriu para Harry – Vamos!

Os três foram até o carro de Connie, de acordo com a mulher a fazenda não era muito longe. Depois de alguns minutos, haviam chegado e o carro parou. Era uma fazenda grande, com uma casa enorme e parecia ter acabado de ser reformada.

Nossa, como foram rápidos! – Connie disse – Três dias atrás a fazenda estava completamente deserta e cheia de mofo!

Obrigado pela carona – Harry desceu e sorriu desconsertado, provavelmente a fazenda fora reformada as pressas usando magia.

Qualquer coisa que precisar é só ir lá em casa – Miriam disse – Mais quatro fazendas e você chega a nossa!

OK – Harry assentiu – Obrigado novamente!

Até logo – elas disseram e o carro partiu. Harry ficou parado alguns instantes apenas olhando a fazenda, era linda. Olhou para o lado e viu uma fazenda abandonada, a tinta já era quase inexistente, deveria estar cheia de poeira. "Deve ser a fazenda Evans! Depois eu vou lá!", disse a si mesmo.

Já ia abaixar para pegar a mochila que deixara no chão quando ouviu algo. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu uma garota montada numa bicicleta. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ela estava apenas com uma mão na bicicleta, enquanto a outra tentava tirar os cabelos que estavam em seu rosto. O susto foi tão grande que nem reparou o quanto ela parecia familiar...

Cuidado – ele quase gritou para a menina que com o susto virou a bicicleta com tudo para o lado contrário, caindo no meio da estrada. Harry correu até ela preocupado – Você está bem?

Sim, não se preocupe – ela respondeu, Harry involuntariamente deu um pequeno sorriso, ele conhecia aquela voz... A garota começou a se levantar, enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo para tirar a poeira, depois prendeu o cabelo – Por isso que prefiro andar de bicicleta com o cabelo pre... Harry!

Hermione – quando ela se virou ele já estava com um enorme sorriso, enquanto ela ainda estava surpresa por ter encontrado o amigo ali. Ela então correu até ele e o abraçou.

Nossa, que coincidência – ela disse depois que se afastou – O que veio fazer aqui?

Conhecer a fazenda do meu pai – ele apontou para a casa enorme atrás deles.

Essa fazenda era dele? Nossa, venho aqui há tantos anos e nunca soube – Hermione disse.

Também não sabia, foi o Lupin quem me contou, como estou livre de Voldemort posso passar as férias onde quiser – Hermione sorriu para ele – Jamais imaginaria te encontrar aqui!

Eu também não, pensei que fosse viajar com o Rony.

Preferi vir para cá – ele disse.

Eu também não pude ir, falei com o Rony que vinha para Saint Helena porque tinha prometido passar essas férias com minha madrinha – Hermione explicou.

Então eu acho que esse verão não vai ser tão tedioso quanto imaginei – Harry sorriu e a ajudou a levantar a bicicleta.

Eu estou aqui perto – ela apontou para uma fazenda no lado oposto da de Harry, mas bem próxima a do amigo – Precisando!

Pode deixar – ele sorriu – Ei, Mione... Você está sangrando!

Hum? – ela então viu que seu joelho havia machucado com a queda e agora sai um pouco de sangue – Ah... Não foi nada!

Desculpe por isso – Harry olhou preocupado para a perna da amiga.

Está tudo bem, pelo menos eu não te atropelei – eles sorriram juntos.

Você não quer entrar comigo? – perguntou Harry.

Talvez você queira fazer isso sozinho.

Ninguém melhor que você para entrar comigo – ele estendeu a mão – Vamos!

OK – ela aceitou a mão dele e já iam entrar – Espere, minha bicicleta! – Hermione levou a bicicleta, enquanto Harry segurava sua mochila. Entraram pelo grande portão e caminharam conversando.

Está vendo aquela fazenda ali? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Era de minha mãe! Lupin me contou que meus pais começaram a namorar neste lugar, nas férias de verão. Mione...

Hum?

Você quer ir lá comigo depois? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Mas a fazenda está abandonada!

E daí? Quem sabe não encontramos alguma coisa lá? – ele piscou, Hermione sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Harry, você tem cada idéia – Hermione comentou. Pararam quando chegaram à porta da fazenda, ela o incentivou a bater.

Bom dia, deve ser o Sr. Potter – uma senhora de meia idade abriu a porta, ela parecia muito agradável um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

Sim, eu sou o Harry e esta é minha amiga, Hermione Graner – Harry apresentou.

Imenso prazer conhecê-los, entrem, por favor – ela pediu e ambos entraram na casa – Peço desculpas caso não esteja tudo perfeito, mas tive pouco tempo para ajeitar as coisas! Sou a Bety!

A senhora é... – Hermione hesitou na pergunta.

Bruxa? Sim, queridos, também sou bruxa! – ela sorriu enquanto os guiava pela casa – Bom, estou preparando o almoço, fiquem a vontade, qualquer coisa que precisarem é só chamar! – eles agradeceram e a mulher os deixou sozinhos.

A casa é linda, Harry – Hermione elogiou enquanto olhava ao seu redor.

Depois vemos isso – ele pegou a mão de Hermione – Você precisa cuidar desse ferimento, mocinha!

Certo – ela sorriu, caminharam de mãos dadas pela casa procurando um banheiro, subiram as escadas e abriram a primeira porta que viram, era uma suíte – Acho que aqui tem um banheiro.

Depois você escolhe um quarto para você, Mione – ele falou – Para quando você quiser passar as férias comigo!

Abriram o banheiro do quarto, era espaçoso, todo branco com algumas toalhas bege espalhadas. Havia um pequeno armário, o qual Harry abriu em busca de algo para limpar o ferimento de Hermione. Viu alguns fracos, leu os rótulos e achou o que queria, além de outro que ajudaria na cicatrização.

Pronto, achei – Harry falou – Venha, vamos para o quarto.

Harry, eu estou um pouco suja para sentar aqui – Hermione falou olhando para o quarto que parecia ter acabado de ser limpo, com a queda sua roupa ficou cheia de terra.

Não tem problema, depois eu limpo – ele a guiou para a cama – Senta aí que eu ajudo você!

Ok – meio sem jeito, ela acabou sentando na cama, Harry ficou de joelhos, colocou um dos fracos no chão, enquanto abria o outro, molhou a poção num algodão.

Acho que vai arder um pouquinho – ele avisou, Hermione fechou os olhos e delicadamente Harry encostou o algodão na pele dela.

Ai – Hermone murmurou.

Desculpa, passei muito forte? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

Não, está tudo bem – ela sorriu. Ele continuou limpando a pele dela, quando terminou pegou o outro frasco.

Para cicatrizar mais rápido – Harry falou, fez a mesma coisa, mas dessa vez Hermione não sentiu nada.

Obrigada, Harry – ela agradeceu, Harry a olhou com carinho, gostava muito daquela garota ali, odiava quando Hermione se machucava.

Não precisa agradecer – Harry levantou, mas foi exatamente no momento em que Hermione se levantou. Seus corpos ficaram bem próximos um do outro, ela podia sentir a respiração de Harry em seu rosto. Olharam-se por alguns instantes, até que ela desviou, fazendo-o acordar e se afastar.

Acho melhor eu ir embora agora – Hermione caminhou até a porta.

Não vai ficar para almoçar?

Não, hoje não vai dar – Hermione disse – Mas amanhã eu venho, que acha?

Ótimo – Harry sorriu.

Depois será sua vez de ir lá em casa.

Pode deixar – desceram as escadas novamente – Mione...

Hum? – ela já estava na porta.

Que bom que está aqui – confessou Harry.

Fico feliz por você estar aqui também Harry – Hermione respondeu sorrindo.

Volta mais tarde?

Tudo bem, eu passo aqui depois – ela falou.

Não esqueça que tem que escolher seu quarto – Harry lembrou.

Ok – ela se virou antes de sair – Até mais Harry!

Tchau – ele respondeu, Hermione beijou-lhe a face e saiu.

N/A: ¬¬ Hum... OK, vamos lá... Gente eu peço desculpas, o capitulo num ficou lá essas coisas e a fic ainda ta meio chata ¬¬ Pink se pergunta qual fic dela num eh chata, huahauahau – Por favor, não respondam, num deixem essa autora triste, afinal ela tem quase 30 fics no ar... Imaginem ela lendo: "Ah Pink tem uma ficzinha sua q num eh chata, ou melhor... Num eh muito chata"; certamente ela entraria em crise e pararia de escrever, hauahuahauhauah Sorry... Estou meio dramática hj neh! Bom... É isso, sorry pelo cap, ta uma porcaria, mas eu juro q o próximo será melhor (qts vezes vcs escutam isso! Perdoem-me... heheheheheh). Eu ainda num sei como a Miriam vai ser sabe... Tipo, num sei se quero fazer ela má naum, ficaria igual a Kate de "Muito mais que um amor de verão" e eu num quero ficar repetindo... Entaum é muito provável q ela seja amiga da Mione : ) Se p a Lílian foi difícil q a Kate era "má", imagina p a Hermione q será amiga dela? Mas aguardem... Serão cenas dos próximos caps (ahauhauahauhaua, eu sempre quis dizer isso... ¬¬). logo postarei capitulo novo, tentando melhorar sempre, oks! Brigadaa! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	3. Velhos amigos

Velhos amigos...

Depois do almoço, Harry foi arrumar suas coisas no quarto que escolhera. Desfez as malas, colocando suas roupas num armário de madeira que havia ali, tirou suas fotografias e colocou perto de sua cama... Sempre as levava com ele, uma fotografia de seus pais e ele ainda bebê, e outra em que estava com Ron e Hermione.

Fitou o retrato com Hermione por alguns instantes, ficara realmente feliz por saber que a amiga estava ali e passaria as férias com ele. Era engraçado como Hermione, de alguma maneira, sempre estava com ele... Ela ajudara na batalha contra Voldemort, o consolou quando teve que romper com Gina, e agora estava presente no primeiro verão que teria longe dos Dursley, ou seja, um verão que tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso.

"Ela sempre está comigo", pensou sorrindo ao vê-la acenando para ele no porta-retrato. Não sabia por que, mas seu coração acelerou um pouco ao pensar nela... Involuntariamente colocou a mão no bolso da calça e notou que havia algo lá. Quando tirou, viu que eram a pulseira e o colar que pegara no banco, quando foi lá com Lupin.

Repousou o colar de sua mãe em cima do criado-mudo, então colocou a pulseira de seu pai no braço. Era uma espécie de comunicador, queria encontrar uma garota para dar aquele presente, assim como Tiago deu a Lílian, anos atrás. Abriu uma das gavetas do criado-mudo e resolveu guardar ali o colar, mas ainda com o objeto nas mãos seu olhar mais uma vez recaiu sobre a fotografia de Hermione...

Não... O colar deveria ser dado para uma namorada, não uma amiga, ele pensou. Contudo, naquele momento, para Harry, a pessoa mais adequada para dar um presente como aquele seria a amiga...

Oi, Mione... Olha, eu quero te dar esse colar, quando você quiser falar comigo basta apertá-lo que eu sentirei essa pulseira ficar quente e vou até você - ele disse olhando para o porta-retrato.

Ah, Harry... É lindo, obrigada! Mas deve ter sido um presente muito caro, não sei se posso aceitar - Harry tentou imitar a voz de Hermione, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela diria...

Na verdade não comprei, eram de meus pais... Ele deu pra minha mãe quando começaram a namorar - ele mais uma vez falou sozinho.

Como? - ele fez uma cara de espanto, imaginando que Hermione se assustaria ao saber aquilo.

Não estou querendo dizer que estamos namorando... Você sabe que somos apenas amigos e...

Sr. Potter? - Betty estava parada na porta do quarto olhando assustada Harry conversar sozinho. Ele sorriu desconsertado, "Ótimo, ela deve estar achando que sou louco!".

Pode falar - ele disse um pouco ruborizado.

A senhorita Granger está esperando pelo senhor na sala - ela avisou.

Ah, obrigado! - Harry sorriu, Betty continuou parada o olhando de maneira desconfiada - Eu... Só estava ensaiando, sabe...

Ah sim... Entendi - a mulher sorriu - Imagino que deve estar nervoso, ela será sua primeira namorada?

Quem?

A senhorita Granger!

Não, não... Eu já tive outra namorada - ela entendeu errado, pensou ele. Mas pelo menos não estava mais achando que ele era louco - Mas não estamos namorando, eu quero ter certeza dos sentimentos dela primeiro, sabe... Nós somos amigos e não quero perder sua amizade!

Compreendo - ela deu um sorriso maternal - Ela parece uma boa garota, formariam um belo casal!

Obrigado - Harry passou as mãos no cabelo, percebendo a confusão que havia entrado... Betty estava pensando que ele estava apaixonado por Hermione, enquanto na verdade, ele só estava tentando imaginar qual seria a reação dela caso ele desse o colar de sua mãe a ela...

Bom... Eu não acho que o senhor vá querer fazê-la esperar, não é mesmo?

Estou indo - Harry sorriu, colocou o colar na gaveta e saiu, Betty vinha atrás dele. "Espero que ela não fale nada... Ah Mione ficaria uma fera se descobrisse que inventei uma coisa dessas!", ele disse em pensamento.

Oi, Harry - Hermione disse ao vê-lo entrar na sala.

Que bom que veio, Mione - Harry sorriu, mas logo percebeu que Hermione fez um cara estranha e ao olhar para trás viu Betty sorrindo para os dois.

Desculpem-me, vou deixá-los sozinhos - ela piscou para Harry e saiu.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Hermione perguntou - Ela estava olhando pra gente de maneira estranha!

Não, nada não - Harry sorriu desconsertado.

Harry Tiago Pot... - ela ia dizendo enquanto cruzava os braços.

Vem, vamos dar uma volta - Harry não deixou que terminasse e a puxou pela mão. Deixaram a fazenda ainda de mãos dadas, até que finalmente "perceberam" e se soltaram, ficando ruborizados em seguida.

E então, como estão as coisas? - ela perguntou completamente esquecida do que aconteceu na sala.

Tudo bem - ele lhe sorriu - Arrumei minhas coisas a pouco.

Que linda, Harry - Hermione segurou o braço dele para ver melhor a pulseira.

Era do meu pai - ele contou - Ele tinha um colar que ao ser tocado faz a pulseira esquentar.

Um tipo de comunicador?

Quase, mas só serve para alertar o outro - Hermione o olhou nos olhos, estavam bem próximos, ela ainda segurava seu braço - Ele deu o colar para minha mãe quando começaram a namorar, servia para um deles chamar o outro quando queriam conversar.

Seu pai deve ter sido o namorado perfeito - ela disse sorrindo, "Eu também posso ser o namorado perfeito", Harry pensou, mas balançou a cabeça pra afastar aquele pensamento sem sentido, quebrando o contato visual. Hermione então soltou seu braço e voltaram a caminhar.

Você deu o colar a Gina? - ela perguntou displicentemente.

Não, Gina e eu não voltamos - Harry contou.

Harry, eu sinto muito.

Tudo bem, ela disse que não era a garota certa para mim - ele deu um suspiro.

Bom... Se ela não era a garota certa pra você, Harry, não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que logo você encontrará essa garota - Hermione falou, fazendo-o sorrir - Ron disse que encontrou a garota certa para ele.

C-como?! - Harry se engasgou, não imaginou que Hermione soubesse do namoro de Ron e Luna.

Ele me mandou uma coruja dizendo que estava com a Luna - ela não olhava para Harry - Parece que estão muito bem.

Deve ser um namoro bobo - Harry tentou animá-la.

Eu estou bem, Harry - ela finalmente o olhou e sorriu - Eu não sinto nada além de amizade pelo Ron.

Verdade? - ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça - Fico feliz que esteja bem! - ele a abraçou, já estavam fora da fazenda, quando ouviram alguém fingir uma tosse.

Olha só - era Miriam, ao seu lado um garoto que deveria ser um pouco mais velho que ela - Não sei como você tem a cara de pau de dizer que é tímida! - ela sorriu para Hermione que ficou completamente corada.

Não é nada disso que você está pensado - Hermione tentou se explicar, mas Miriam tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Qual é, Mione, não precisa ficar sem graça só porque estava dando uns amassos - Miriam se controlava para não cair na risada.

Não era um amasso! Era um abraço entre dois amigos - Hermione que a essa altura já estava mais vermelha que tudo tentava explicar, Harry também se segurava para não rir.

Você nunca me deu um abraço assim - o garoto ao lado de Miriam se pronunciou, ele era mais alto que Harry, tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis como os de Miriam.

James! Não vai ajudá-la, vai? - Hermione olhou feio para ele - Harry, deixa eu apresentar... Estes são dois velhos amigos meus, Miriam e James... Ele está ao lado da fazenda de minha madrinha, e Miriam ao lado de James.

Olá - Harry falou.

Harry e eu nos conhecemos - Miriam falou - Viemos no mesmo ônibus!

Não sabia que eram amigas - Harry comentou.

Ah sim, somos amigas desde criança, mas aí a Mione passou uns anos sem aparecer e perdemos o contato - Miriam explicou - Quando soube que ela viria passar o verão aqui fiquei muito contente e decidir vir também!

Miriam continua a mesma pessoa que era - Hermione disse - Talvez tenha ficado um pouco mais louca que antes, mas nada muito grave...

Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinha - Miriam fez uma careta para Hermione - Você também não mudou nada, continua certinha como sempre!

Ah... Mas ela nos tem para corrompê-la novamente - James disse.

Até parece que vou deixar vocês me arranjarem confusões, não somos mais crianças - Hermione falou.

Se precisarem de minha ajuda, saibam que ficarei feliz em ajudar a corrompê-la - Harry disse.

Harry - Hermione bateu em seu ombro.

Eu e Ron tentamos, mas não obtivemos muito sucesso - o moreno continuou. Miriam sorriu para ele, fazendo-o corar.

Miriam e eu fomos procurar você, mas sua madrinha disse que você tinha saído para ver um amigo - James falou - Íamos convidá-la para tomar um sorvete na cidade.

Bom... Eu combinei de passar a tarde com o Harry, se ele quiser ir, então eu vou - Hermione disse - O que você acha, Harry?

Seria uma ótima idéia - Harry sorriu para todos, mas aquela resposta desapontou um pouco Hermione, "Pensei que ele iria querer passar a tarde apenas comigo... O que foi, Hermione? Está com ciúmes? Claro que não, Harry é só meu amigo!", ela balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Vamos, então? - Miriam foi até Hermione e passou o braço no dela - Preciso falar com você urgentemente - cochichou no ouvido dela a fim dos garotos não ouvirem.

Ok - Hermione respondeu.

Eu vou à sua casa hoje à noite, lá pras oito horas - ela avisou e Hermione confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Caminharam até a cidade, não ficava muito longe das fazendas. James e Miriam eram bastante extrovertidos o que fez Harry não ficar tímido com eles. Pelos olhares que Miriam e Harry estavam trocando, Hermione já imaginou o que a amiga queria conversar... "Ela é uma ótima garota, com certeza Harry seria feliz com ela...", Hermione pensou, mas não conseguia ficar feliz com aquilo.

Passaram a tarde na cidade, tomaram sorvete e depois Hermione e os outros mostraram a cidade a Harry. Era quase noite quando voltaram para suas casa. Miriam era a primeira a se separar deles, depois de alguns metros, James também se despediu e entrou na sua fazenda, restando apenas Hermione e Harry. A fazenda dela era a próxima.

Foi uma tarde maravilhosa, Mione - Harry disse quando pararam em frente ao portão da fazenda de Hermione.

Foi sim - Hermione sorriu - Não quer entrar um pouco, minha madrinha vai adorar te conhecer.

Não estarei incomodando? Está ficando tar...

Por favor, Harry - ela nem o deixou terminar, segurou sua mão e o puxou para dentro da fazenda - Claro que não é incomodo, seu bobo!

Tudo bem, então - ele sorriu - Mas não esqueça que amanhã vai almoçar em minha casa!

Pode deixar - Hermione continuava com a mão entrelaçada na dele. Bateram na porta e uma mulher atendeu.

Mione, querida - era uma mulher simpática, deveria ter cerca de quarenta anos, cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos cor de mel. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Harry e então para as mãos unidas. Quando perceberam, Hermione e Harry soltaram-se imediatamente, ficando ruborizados.

Esse é o Harry Potter - Hermione falou - Essa é Cynthia, minha madrinha.

Prazer em conhecê-la - Harry estendeu a mão um pouco envergonhado.

Prazer em conhecê-lo também querido - ela sorriu para Harry - Entrem, por favor!

Harry ficou conversando com Hermione na sala, enquanto Cynthia preparava um lanche para eles. Trouxe biscoitos e suco, sentou com eles e conversaram por algum tempo. Harry gostou muito da madrinha de Hermione, ela insistiu para que ele jantasse lá, mas Harry preferiu deixar para outro dia. Quando estava saindo, o marido de Cynthia chegou.

Boa noite, querida - ele beijou rapidamente os lábios de Cynthia - Temos visitas...

Esse é o Harry, meu amigo - Hermione falou - Este é meu padrinho, Robert.

Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry - ele apertou a mão de Harry - Já vai? Não vai ficar para jantar conosco?

Hoje não - Harry parecia um pouco desconfortável, apesar de conhecer Hermione, ainda sentia-se tímido e envergonhado em relação aos padrinhos dela.

Então esperamos você um outro dia - Robert disse - Vamos entrar agora, até logo, Harry!

Tchau - Harry se despediu dos padrinhos de Hermione, e ficou sozinho com ela em frente à casa - Eu adorei o dia de hoje, Mione! Duvido que teria sido assim se você não estivesse aqui!

Que isso, Harry... Você se divertiria do mesmo jeito - ela sorriu um pouco corada.

Não importa o que diga, pra mim você faz muita diferença - Harry disse fazendo-a corar ainda mais - Boa noite, Mione! - ele beijou-lhe a face.

Boa noite, Harry - ela respondeu e o viu se afastar.

N/A: Bom... Aqui mais um capitulo, esse já teve mais momentos HH que o outro, apesar de ainda ser momentos bem sutis, ehehehhehe... Logo as coisas ficarão mais interessantes:D Bom... Espero que vcs gostem do cap, perdoem-me caso não tenha ficado muito bom, oks?! Agradeço aqueles que comentaram!! D Bjuss!! PinkPotter : )


	4. Primeiros sinais

4) Primeiros sinais

Quando Harry deixou a fazenda, Hermione foi para seu quarto. Como ainda era cedo, começou a ler um livro para ajudar a passar o tempo, mas por sua família ser de trouxas, os livros que levara para Saint Helena não continham nada relacionado à magia. Ficara bastante entretida na leitura, que não percebeu o tempo passar e acabou esquecendo que Miriam marcara de aparecer. Foi somente quando sua madrinha foi ao seu quarto e avisou que a garota havia chegado, que Hermione lembrou da amiga.

- Eu tinha certeza! - Miriam balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver um grosso livro sobre a cama de Hermione, as duas foram para o quarto conversar.

- Ler é muito importante - Hermione disse.

- Mione, estamos de férias! - pelo jeito que Miriam falava, era como se Hermione tivesse cometido um crime grave. Hermione sorriu, não conseguiu deixar de lembrar de Rony.

- Pelo visto você se daria muito bem com um amigo meu - ela comentou sorrindo, o ruivo costumava falar aquele tipo de coisa quando passavam as férias juntos e Hermione ficava lendo seus livros quase o tempo todo.

- Falando em amigo... - Miriam deu um sorriso maroto, e por alguma razão ouvir aquilo fez o estômago de Hermione revirar - Que gato é esse que você arranjou?

- Eu não arranjei gato algum! - Hermione protestou.

- Você entendeu... - ela deu um suspiro - Assim que o vi no ônibus perdi o fôlego! - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, é verdade que ela achava Harry simpático, mas... De tirar o fôlego?

- Eu acho que você está exagerando um pouco - Miriam arregalou os olhos.

- Você está brincando, não é? Mione, o Harry é o maior gato! Aquele corpo dele... E os cabelos bagunçados são um charme! Sem falar que ele é muito fofo - uma imagem de Harry veio à mente de Hermione... Ele realmente tinha crescido e se desenvolvido bastante, o jeito de tirar os cabelos negros despenteados que vez ou outra caiam-lhe sobre os olhos era bem interessante... Foi a vez de Hermione arregalar os olhos!

- Eu-eu...

- Não me diga que nunca notou antes? - Miriam sorriu. Hermione nunca tinha pensando em Harry daquela maneira, quando o via simplesmente via o i Harry /i ... Aquele garoto tímido que conheceu e que agora era seu melhor amigo.

- Não... Harry é meu melhor amigo... Eu nunca parei para i olhá-lo /i !

- Só você mesmo, Mione! - a outra parecia incrédula - Vai falar que também não notou como o James ficou gato também?

- James, eu reparei sim... Mas porque eu não o via há anos! Harry, eu vejo todo o dia - Hermione disse - Praticamente crescemos juntos, então...

- Não notou as mudanças nele? - Hermione acenou positivamente - Você deve ter sido a única! Diga-me uma coisa... Ele tem namorada?

- Não - ela respondeu de maneira séria, Miriam percebeu.

- Você não gosta dele, gosta?

- Claro que gosto, Harry é meu melhor...

- Eu não estou falando nesse sentido, Mione! - Miriam falou.

- Ah... Quer saber se eu sinto algum sentimento além de amizade pelo Harry... - a amiga balançou a cabeça. O coração de Hermione se acelerou um pouco, nunca pensara em Harry de outra maneira - Não!

- Tem certeza? - Miriam gostava muito de Hermione, e apesar de ter ficado atraída por Harry, se Hermione dissesse que gostava dele, ela jamais tentaria algo.

- Tenho, Harry e eu somos apenas bons amigos - disse Hermione. Não estava mentindo, gostava de Harry apenas como amigo, mas... Sempre admirou o jeito dele, a maneira como falava com ela, todo cuidadoso e carinhoso... E quando ele estava com alguma garota na escola parecia tão fofo... No fundo, ele era o tipo dela, por mais que soubesse que nunca aconteceria nada entre eles.

- Já que você não sente nada por ele - um largo sorriso começou a aparecer no rosto de Miriam - E é a melhor amiga... Poderia me ajudar!

- Ajudar?

- É, Mione! O Harry parece ser um garoto super legal, e como vamos passar um mês aqui... Você vai me ajudar a ficar com ele!

- Eu o quê? - Hermione questionou.

- Ah, por favor! Você me conhece, sabe que sou uma garota legal!

- E nem um pouco convencida, não é mesmo? - Hermione brincou.

- Como amiga deve querer que ele não fique com qualquer uma! - Miriam disse, Hermione parou para pensar... De certa forma a amiga estava certa, e ela realmente era uma pessoa legal, Hermione sabia que não magoaria Harry...

- Tem razão...

- Então vai me ajudar?

- Eu posso tentar, se vocês vão ficar, aí já não dependerá mais de mim! - Hermione alertou.

- Claro, Mione! - Miriam a abraçou - Pode ficar tranqüila que vou cuidar direitinho do seu Harry! - ela piscou, mais uma vez o estômago de Hermione revirou, por que algumas vezes sentia-se daquele jeito?

- Com licença - era a madrinha de Hermione, aparecera na porta - Vou servir o jantar, querida!

- Certo, vou descer! - Hermione disse.

- Janta conosco, Miriam? - Cynthia perguntou.

- Não obrigada - ela sorriu - Prometi a minha mãe que jantaria em casa!

- Temos que marcar um dia para reunir seus amigos aqui, Mione - a madrinha falou - Que acha de um almoço no domingo? Poderia chamar o Harry, James e você, Miriam!

- Acho uma ótima idéia - Hermione comentou - Que acha, Miriam?

- Pode contar comigo! - ela sorriu.

- Falarei com o Harry e o James então! - Hermione avisou, sua madrinha lhe sorriu.

- Bom... Depois falamos mais sobre isso - Cynthia começou a andar, as meninas a seguiram e foram em direção à sala.

Havia um cheiro muito agradável vindo da cozinha, Harry podia senti-lo ao descer as escadas. Betty era uma ótima cozinheira, e uma senhora muito agradável, pensou ele enquanto caminhava. Quando entrou lá, a encontrou colocando uma jarra de suco na mesa, na qual havia vários pãezinhos que pareciam ter acabado de sair do forno e um bolo delicioso, o qual Harry já experimentara noite passada.

- Bom dia, Betty! - ele disse se aproximando.

- Bom dia, senh... - ela pausou ao ver a expressão dele - Quero dizer... Bom dia Harry! - ele sorriu, achava desnecessário que Betty ficasse lhe chamando de senhor Potter e desde a noite passada ficava lembrando-a de chamá-lo apenas "Harry".

- Tudo parece estar maravilhoso - ele disse sentando numa das cadeiras.

- Espero que esteja! - ela deu um sorriso sincero - Eu vou ajeitar as coisas lá dentro, precisando é só chamar!

- Obrigado, Betty - ele a viu sair, enquanto colocava suco. Realmente tudo estava muito bom. Comera bastante aquela manhã, e foi pensando em como ele engordaria naquele verão, que ouviu a campinha tocar. Deu um sorriso ao imaginar que deveria ser Hermione, então foi atender a porta.

- Bom dia, Mione! - ele disse ao vê-la.

- Bom dia! - Hermione respondeu, involuntariamente, ela deu uma olhada no amigo, e tinha que concordar com Miriam... Ele era muito bonito!

- O que foi? - Harry sorriu para a amiga, Hermione corou bastante.

- Na-nada! - disse ela desconcertada.

- Vamos fazer o que hoje? - ele perguntou.

- Podemos andar a cavalo, que acha? Minha madrinha tem alguns lá na fazenda!

- Eu nunca montei! - ele avisou.

- Com certeza aprenderá rápido! - Hermione disse. Harry avisou a Betty que ia sair, e rumou com Hermione até a fazenda da garota.

Depois que ensinou algumas coisas sobre montaria a ele, os dois passearam durante aquela manhã, enquanto conversavam. Harry achara engraçado como o tempo passava rápido quando estavam juntos, a amiga era certamente uma das melhores companhias que já tivera, principalmente quando ela não estava rodeada de livros. Como havia planejado almoçar na fazenda dos Potters, quando era por volta do meio-dia, decidiram retornar à casa dele. Harry desceu do cavalo, e foi ajudar Hermione.

- Harry, não precisa - ela avisou, mas Harry já estava ao seu lado.

- Para não dizer que não sou um cavalheiro! - ele piscou para ela.

- Sabia que havia segundas intenções nesse gesto - Hermione passou a perna, mas ainda ficou sentada sobre o cavalo.

- Droga! Não era para você descobrir! - ele sorriu estendendo a mão, Hermione correspondeu ao sorriso e quando segurou a mão dele, que ia descer, o cavalo "caminhou" um pouco, por estar distraída, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu por cima de Harry.

- Desculpa - disse ela entre sorrisos, ambos riam muito agora do que acontecera.

- Eu disse que precisaria de minha ajuda! - Harry comentou, ainda estavam deitados no chão, Hermione sobre ele.

- Talvez não, eu já teria descido há muito tempo e nada teria acontecido! - ela falou.

Harry não respondeu, apenas ficou a observá-la. O olhar de Harry fez seu coração disparar, Hermione podia sentir suas bochechas levemente quentes, o que indicava que estava corando. Estavam muito próximos, seus rostos quase se tocavam. E sem saber de onde, uma vontade louca de beijá-la surgiu em Harry e por pouco isso não aconteceu...

- Ei! - ambos assustaram-se ao ouvir o chamado, James não tinha uma expressão muito amigável.

- James! - Hermione apressou-se e saiu de cima do Harry.

- Hermione caiu quando ia descer do cavalo - Harry explicou, mas o garoto não parecia muito confiante.

- Miriam e eu estávamos procurando vocês - James falou, parecia chateado, Harry e Hermione mal se olhavam - Ela foi procurar na fazenda do Harry e eu vim procurar aqui!

- Íamos almoçar agora - Harry falou - Que acha de almoçar conosco?

- Seria uma ótima idéia! - Hermione finalmente olhou para Harry, ele apenas sorriu.

- Pode ser - James falou. Em silêncio, eles caminharam até a fazenda de Harry; lá encontraram Miriam.

- Almoça conosco, Miriam? - Harry convidou.

- Claro, adoraria! - ela sorriu, todos entraram na casa, e esperaram Betty servir o almoço - Você vai ao festival, Harry?

- Festival? - questionou Harry confuso.

- A Mione não te falou? É tradição da cidade, temos um festival anual - Miriam explicou - Começa amanhã.

- Desculpe-me, Harry! Esqueci de falar - falou Hermione.

- Acho que seria legal - Harry comentou.

- Realmente é bem legal, seria ótimo irmos juntos - Miriam sorriu.

- Eu passo na sua casa, Mione - Harry disse - Depois passamos na casa do James, então na da Miriam!

- Pode ser - Hermione concordou - Vai ser divertido!

- Podem vir, o almoço está servido! - Betty chamou.

- Obrigado, Betty - Harry agradeceu - Por aqui... - ele indicou a sala de jantar, Hermione e Miriam foram à frente, James e ele um pouco à atrás.

- Você e a Mione estão juntos? - James perguntou a Harry.

- Não - ele respondeu - Somos amigos, o que viu foi... Um acidente! - Harry tentou explicar e parecer convincente, mas talvez não só a James, como também à sua mente que teimava em lembrar de como desejou beijar Hermione naquele momento.

- É que eu... - James parou quando chegaram à sala, as garotas conversavam entre si - Eu acho que estou gostando dela!

- Ah... - Harry não soube o que dizer, deveria estar feliz, afinal James parecia um cara legal, mas... Lá no fundo, saber aquilo não foi muito bom...

- Nossa, tudo parece delicioso! - Hermione comentou, os garotos olharam para ela - O que foi?

- Nada! - disseram em uníssono.

- Venha, sentem aqui - Hermione falou e eles então sentaram à mesa. James parecia mais tranqüilo por saber que Hermione estava livre, mas Harry parecia ligeiramente preocupado... Mas o que estava acontecendo?


	5. A marca na árvore

5) A marca na árvore

Aquele fora um dia bom. Divertira-se pela manhã ao lado de Harry, e à tarde ainda teve a companhia de Miriam e James. No dia seguinte haveria o festival anual de Saint Helena, há anos ela não ia nele, será que mudara em alguma coisa? Perguntou-se enquanto penteava os cabelos, tinha acabado de tomar um banho e vestir um pijama.

Mirando sua imagem refletida pelo espelho, Hermione lembrou-se do pequeno incidente que ocorreu àquela manhã... Seu coração bateu mais rápido só de lembrar que por muito pouco não beijara seu melhor amigo. "Ainda bem que o James apareceu. Melhor se controlar, Hermione, não quer perder a amizade de Harry, quer?", pensou.

- Ei, você não precisa se controlar! Você não sente nada pelo Harry, entendeu? Nada além do amor entre amigos - disse com veemência. Suspirou um instante depois - Não posso estar gostando do Harry.

Um barulho de algo batendo contra o vidro fez Hermione dar um salto. Olhou para a janela, outra vez o mesmo ruído. Caminhou devagar até lá, quando abriu a janela quase foi atingida por uma pedra. Olhou pra baixo, e encontrou Harry.

- O que está fazendo? Quase me atingiu! - ela disse quase que num sussurro, mas Harry ouviu.

- Desculpe! - ele sorriu - O que acha de vir até aqui?

- Agora? Está louco, Harry? São onze horas da noite - Hermione tentou lembrá-lo o quão deserta estava a região, todos deveriam estar dormindo ou se preparando para dormir.

- Qual é Mione, não vai acontecer nada de mais, já derrotei Voldemort - Harry falou - Qualquer coisa... Eu protejo você! - ela sorriu.

- Meus padrinhos não me deixariam sair agora.

- Eles não precisam saber! - ele piscou.

- Harry, eu não pos...

- Hermione, você não está em Hogwarts! Vamos...

- E como o corajoso Potter acha que posso sair daqui sem ser ouvida? - perguntou Hermione.

- Pela janela! - disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Nem pensar, você sabe como eu tenho pavor a altura - Harry deu um suspiro, ele então se aproximou da parede, na qual havia alguns tijolos mais salientes que serviriam de apoio para a escalada - O-o que está fazendo?

- Indo lhe buscar - ele começou a escalar, não era muito alto, mas se caíssem poderiam se machucar.

- Você é mesmo louco, Harry - Hermione sorriu. Ele então chegou até a janela dela.

- Venha, eu vou te ajudar.

- Espera! Estou de pijama! - ela lembrou - Entra e espera um minuto, vou me trocar!

- Se trocar? - ele ficou meio "assustado", Hermione o olhou feio.

- Não aqui, Harry! No banheiro! - foi até o armário e procurou uma roupa.

- Ah, entendi - ele entrou no quarto, e ficou esperando. "Harry Potter quer parar de pensar nisso! Ela é sua amiga, seu pervertido! Hum... Mas você não ia dar nem uma olhadinha se ela mudasse de roupa aqui?", balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e não pensar na resposta que veio instantaneamente.

- Pronto, podemos ir - ela voltou do banheiro uns três minutos depois - Só você mesmo pra me convencer a fazer esse tipo de coisa - ele sorriu.

- É fácil, basta ir descendo pelos blocos da parede - ela fez sinal de que entendera - Eu estarei ao seu lado, não deixarei você cair.

- Obrigada - Hermione disse, eles então foram até a janela. Harry saiu primeiro, e ficou segurando firme, esperando Hermione. Quando ela estava do lado de fora, Harry passou um dos braços em volta dela, para acalmá-la.

- Devagar! Estarei descendo com você - falou ele, seus rostos bem próximos. O coração dela disparou, mas naquele momento não soube dizer se era pela adrenalina por estar àquela altura, ou por estar tão próximo a Harry. Desceram aos poucos, demorou mais que a subida dele, mas algum tempo depois chegaram ao solo.

- Nem acredito! - Hermione respirou aliviada.

- Eu disse que não deixaria você cair! - ele comentou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Aonde vamos?

- Na fazenda da minha mãe - Harry avisou, em seguida segurou a mão de Hermione, que corou um pouco mais e nada disse - Vamos!

Seguiram em silêncio para a fazenda dos Potters, Hermione perguntou por que não iam direto para a fazenda dos Evans, e ele disse que seria mais fácil entrar daquele jeito. Em silêncio, chegaram a fazenda de Harry, caminharam mais um pouco, uma cerca dividia as propriedades.

- Acho que é o lugar perfeito para atravessarmos - Harry comentou.

- Nossa, mas essa arvora é imensa - Hermione apontou para uma árvore mais atrás - Olha só, tem um balanço nela!

- Quer ir lá agora? - ele perguntou.

- Temos tempo?

- Todo o tempo do mundo - Harry sorriu, Hermione então fez que sim com a cabeça, eles caminharam até a árvore.

- Deve ter sido cuidada com produtos bruxos.

- Como?

- É uma espécie de árvore trouxa, não cresce tanto assim - Hermione comentou, ela andava em volta do imenso tronco da árvore, tocando-o - Quem a plantou deve ter usado fertilizantes bruxos para que ela ficasse deste tamanho.

- Ah, entendi - Harry comentou não muito interessado na árvore. Estava ansioso para chegar à fazenda de sua mãe, mas não se importou de ir até ali com Hermione - O que foi? - ele percebeu que a garota ficou parada olhando fixamente para o tronco da árvore.

- Harry, vem aqui - ela o chamou sorrindo - Olhe só...

- O qu... - ele não precisou completar a pergunta, no tronco havia uma marca... Provavelmente o tempo tivesse tirado a perfeição com que fora feita, mas ainda era visível. Um "T&L" estava gravado ali. Harry tocou a marca, seus olhos marejaram naquele momento.

- Seu pai deve ter feito isso quando começaram a namorar - Hermione falou - Ele era realmente muito gentil.

- Como você sabe que foi ele? - perguntou Harry feliz por ter visto aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo irritado... Era a segunda vez que Hermione elogiava o pai dele, e novamente ele pensou "Eu também sou gentil!".

- Meninas não costumam fazer marcas em árvores, Harry... Isso é um gesto de romântico que geralmente os garotos fazem para mostrar que realmente estão apaixonados - ela falou - Sua mãe era uma bruxa de sorte... Hoje em dia não se encontra mais bruxos as... O que foi?

- Nada - Harry parecia furioso. Como ela poderia falar aquilo? Há muitos bruxos gentis, românticos... Ele, por exemplo.

- Harry, você parece bravo - Hermione comentou.

- Impressão sua! - disse ele - Vamos agora?

- Claro - ela concordou. Atravessaram a cerca e caminharam até a outra fazenda em silêncio. Hermione tinha quase certeza que falara algo que chateara Harry, mas não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter sido - Harry...

- O que foi? - perguntou ele sem olhá-la.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada, Hermione, já disse! - ela não perguntou mais nada. Harry a olhou pelo canto do olho, sabia que tinha sido rude, mas não conseguira controlar-se... Hermione não podia falar de coisas que não sabia, não deveria ficar generalizando os bruxos... "Mas por que eu estou tão irritado com o que ela pensa dos bruxos?", perguntou-se em pensamento.

- Será que está aberta? - Hermione tentou conversar novamente, estava em frente à porta da fazenda.

- Espero que sim - ele tentou abrir a porta, mas pelo visto estava trancada.

- Vi uma janela lateral, o vidro estava quebrado - ela comentou - Podemos tentar entrar por lá.

- Boa idéia - Harry falou, já estava voltando ao normal e isso deixou Hermione mais contente. Deram a volta e encontraram a tal janela. Harry enfiou o braço e destrancou, era uma janela grande, daria para passar por ela sem problemas - Vem...

- Certo - ele estendeu a mão para Hermione já de dentro da casa - Você trouxe uma lanterna?

- Não, e você?

- Também não... Esqueci! - eles sorriram, andaram com cuidado, a casa estava escura, apenas com pouca iluminação proporcionada pela lua - Há um interruptor ali, será que ainda tem energia elétrica?

- Vou tentar ligar - Harry se aproximou, apertou o interruptor, mas este não acendeu - Droga!

- Não podemos andar pela casa no escuro, Harry - ela falou - É perigoso, deveríamos voltar quando tivermos uma lanterna ou quando estiver claro!

- Dá pra ver alguma coisa - ele olhou em volta, apesar da pouca luz viam moveis empoeirados, teias de aranhas, buracos pelas paredes - Queria ir até os quartos, quem sabe encontro algum pertence de minha mãe?

- Mas Harry, é quase impossível andar por aqui, podemos nos machucar - Hermione advertiu.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Mione! - Harry insistiu - No máximo poderíamos esbarrar em alguma coisa. Vem, eu seguro sua mão.

- OK - a contragosto Hermione aceitou, parecia imprudência fazer aquilo, mas não podia culpá-lo. Harry não tinha nenhuma lembrança dos pais, poucos eram os objetos que conseguira como pequenas recordações... Entendia a ansiedade dele em encontrar algo naquela casa.

Harry ia mais a frente, caminhando lentamente. Ele já tinha chegado até ali, esquecera a lanterna e por estar fora de Hogwarts não podia usar magia, pelo menos ainda, faltava pouco para ser maior de idade; não podia ir embora... Chegou perto da escada, começou a subi-la com cuidado, Hermione não dizia nada. Já no andar de cima, viu várias portas, demoraria mais se fossem ao mesmo tempo para todos os quartos, caso se dividissem, poderiam sair dali mais cedo.

- Acho que cada um deveria ir para um quarto - ele sugeriu - Se você encontrar alguma coisa, é só chamar que eu vou até você.

- Tudo bem - ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Harry soltou-se dela e foi para a primeira porta; Hermione caminhou com cuidado para o quarto ao lado.

O quarto que Harry escolheu tinha uma cama de casal, alguns móveis velhos e mofados, retratos pelas paredes. Enquanto andava pelo local, reparava nas fotográficas, nelas havia sempre o mesmo casal, algumas vezes sozinhos, outras com mais algumas pessoas. Numa delas, o casal estava rodeado de crianças. Harry reconheceu sua mãe, aquele casal deveria ser os avós dela. Levantou a mão para pegar a foto quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado, em seguida um gemido. Correu até lá.

- Hermione! - Harry se aproximou da amiga, a qual aparecia ter afundado no solo, o chão cedera e seu pé esquerdo afundou - Tudo bem?

- Estou presa - ela falou, pela expressão dela, Harry sabia que além de presa deveria estar machucada.

- Eu vou te ajudar - ele segurou a perna de Hermione, olhou para a amiga... - Vai doer, eu acho... Segura bem firme em mim, pode apertar o quanto quiser.

- Ok - Hermione pareceu prender a respiração, Harry puxou de uma vez. Ela soltou um gemido de dor, enquanto apertou forte o braço de Harry. Parte de sua perna sangrava.

- Mione, eu sinto muito - Harry falou olhando para o machucado da amiga.

- Está tudo bem - ela forçou um sorriso, seu machucado latejava.

- Não, não está tudo bem... Eu deveria ter te ouvido! Não queria que se machucasse.

- Eu acho que esse era o quarto de sua mãe, Harry - ela apontou para uma fotografia na parede, ele a olhou por alguns instantes.

- Que bom que encontrou o quarto dela, mas preciso tirar você daqui agora - Harry começou a levantar.

- Não, viemos até aqui, vamos procurar alg...

- Nem pensar! Já disse que vou tirar você daqui agora! Você está ferida, Mione! - ele estendeu a mão e ajudou a levantá-la - Eu sou um idiota!

- Você não é um idiota, Harry - ela falou - Você é um garoto maravilhoso que sente a falta de seus pais...

- Me desculpe, Mione - Harry baixou as vistas.

- Não seja bobo - ela segurou seu queixo e o fez encará-la - É compreensível o que sente, não se desculpe.

- Você deve ser a garota mais maravilhosa que existe - ela ruborizou com o comentário, estavam bem próximos, Harry a segurava pela cintura. Então, começou a si aproximar, todos os pensamentos fugiram de sua mente, restando apenas a vontade de beijá-la. Seus lábios quase se uniram, mas a passagem de um rato bem próximo ao pé de Hermione a fez dar um pulo de susto. O constrangimento do que quase acontecera deixaram-nos sem palavras.

- Ai - ela gemeu, a dor da perna lembrou-lhe do machucado.

- Vamos, precisamos cuidar desse ferimento - ele disse, tentando se convencer pela segunda vez de que não sentira vontade de beijá-la.

Demoraram ainda mais para chegar a fazenda de Harry, porque caminhavam mais devagar. Quando atravessaram a cerca, para adiantar, Harry decidiu levá-la no colo, mesmo sob protestos de Hermione. Ficou decidido que passaria na casa dele para cuidar do ferimento, depois ele a levaria de volta pra casa. Entraram silenciosamente, seguiram para o quarto de Harry. Lá, ele procurou os remédios que poderiam ser usados naquele momento. Limpou o ferimento, depois colocou uma poção para ajudar na cicatrização. Era quase uma hora da manhã quando voltaram para a fazenda de Hermione.

- Eu sinto muito pelo machucado - ele disse antes de ir embora.

- Está tudo bem agora, ainda dói, mas vai ficar bom logo - Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigado por ter ido lá comigo.

- Não precisa agradecer, Harry... Você sabe que precisando basta chamar - ela disse.

- Boa noite - ele falou. Abraçaram-se por alguns instantes, depois ela beijou-lhe a face.

- Boa noite, Harry - Hermione respondeu - Fique de olho, se eu cair...

- Eu te seguro! - ele piscou fazendo-a sorrir.

- OK - Hermione se aproximou da parede e começou a subir para seu quarto...

N/A: Pink de volta, com mais um capitulo aqui pra vcs... :D Espero realmente q tenham curtido, perdão por qualquer falha... Próximo cap será o festival ; ) vamos ver aí o que vai acontecer... Prometo tentar escrever algo bem legalz... Desculpem pela demora!! Obrigada a todos q leram, comentaram e votaram!! Bjuss!! PInk Potter : )


	6. O festival

6) O festival

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou mais tarde que o normal. A noite anterior fora, ao mesmo tempo, boa e ruim. Passar mais tempo sozinho com Hermione estava sendo incrivelmente maravilhoso e diferente, só lamentou por ela ter se machucado. Acabou convencendo-se que a fazenda de sua mãe não deveria ser explorada como desejara, estava em péssimas condições, e só agora se deu conta de que o ferimento de Hermione fora leve, poderia ter acontecido algo pior.

"Parece até que eu só sirvo para colocá-la em perigo!", pensou ele depois do banho. Vestiu uma roupa ainda lembrando de Hermione. "Ei... Será que você não consegue pensar em outra coisa não?", perguntou-se mentalmente mirando-se no espelho. Baixou as vistas e viu ali em cima da peça, o colar que fora de sua mãe. Usava a pulseira de seu pai há alguns dias, mas ainda não encontrara uma garota para dar o colar.

Deu então um sorriso. É claro que tinha encontrado uma garota para tal. Na verdade, ela sempre estivera ao seu lado, só que durante todo esse tempo parecia que nunca a havia percebido. Pegou o colar e enfiou no bolso; depois, deixou o quarto. Havia um cheirinho delicioso vindo da cozinha, Harry seguiu até lá. Betty havia feito maravilhas para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Betty! – ele falou.

- Bom dia, Harry – respondeu ela – Dormiu bem, querido?

- Ah, sim... Bastante – Harry sentou e começou a se servir – Acho até que dormi demais... Alguém veio me procurar?

- Alguém ou... A senhorita Granger? – provocou Betty fazendo Harry corar. Não adiantaria explicar que Hermione era só sua amiga, porque a mulher pensava que ele estava gostando da garota.

- Ela mesma – Harry sorriu encabulado – A Mione esteve aqui?

- Não, a senhorita Granger não apareceu aqui... – a campainha então soou – Ainda! Vou atender a porta, deve ser ela...

- Certo – Harry continuou comendo. Ouviu vozes se aproximando, mas não era de Hermione.

- Harry! Bom dia – era Miriam, Betty depois que a levou até Harry, deixou a cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Harry cumprimentou – Toma café da manhã comigo?

- Não, obrigada. Vim saber se gostaria de dar um passeio comigo – ela se aproximou.

- Claro... Poderíamos passar na casa da Mione...

- Não, a Mione não está – ela avisou – Passei lá agorinha... James a convidou para passar a manhã na casa dele, por isso... Resolvi vir aqui!

- Ah... James... – Harry comentou meio frustrado. Imaginou que passaria a manhã com Hermione, que poderia dar o colar a ela... "Mas não... Ela foi passar a manhã com James! Quem aquele garoto pensa que é para roubar a Mione de mim?", pensou ele agora já indignado, nem reparando em como estava se referindo a Hermione.

- Harry! – Miriam chamou, mas ele não respondeu – Harry! Harry!

- Quê? – Harry "acordou" de seus pensamentos – Ah, me desculpe, Miriam!

- É impressão minha ou... Você não gostou muito da idéia de James e Mione estarem juntos? – questionou Miriam intrigada.

- Não gostei? – Harry tentou parecer indiferente – Não estou nem aí para o que aqueles dois fazem ou deixam de fazer – Miriam olhou para ele desconfiada.

- Sei... Harry, você está a fim da Mione? – ele engasgou com o suco, cuspiu tudo, e Miriam precisou bater nas costas dele para ajudá-lo.

- Da Mione? Não! Claro que não! – ele disse firmemente – Somos amigos! Eu só gosto dela dessa maneira – em sua mente ficou uma interrogação, "Será que é só amizade que sinto mesmo?".

- OK, então – Miriam sorriu, embora não estivesse totalmente convencida – Vamos passear?

- Claro! – ele sorriu. Ambos deixaram a fazenda.

A manhã passou normalmente. Miriam era legal, mas... Não era Hermione. Harry não entendia por que passou o tempo todo pensando nela e imaginando o que ela poderia estar fazendo com James. Não ajudava nada lembrar que o garoto deixou bem claro que gostava de Hermione, aquilo só fez imagens de James e Hermione se beijando irem e virem em sua cabeça, deixando-o irritadíssimo. Teve que se controlar várias vezes para não descontar sua frustração em Miriam. Eram quase doze e meia quando decidiram voltar, Miriam se despediu, porque precisava almoçar em casa.

- Betty... Voltei – Harry falou quando entrou em casa.

- Que bom, pensei que ia almoçar sozinha – Hermione disse bem perto dele, entrara tão distraído que nem a vira. Deu um pulo para trás e se bateu com a porta, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Nossa, Mione! – ele colocou a mão no peito – Você quer me matar do coração!

- Oh, Harry, desculpe – Hermione sorria – Não pensei que não havia me visto!

- Estava distraído – ele então lembrou de como estava revoltado por Hermione tê-lo "abandonado" – Deve ter sido o passeio com a Miriam! – comentou tentando parecer alegre.

- Ah, claro... – Harry notou uma certa tristeza ao ouvir aquilo, mas certamente era impressão dele.

- Mas o que faz aqui? Pensei que passaria o dia todo com James... – disse Harry fazendo pouco caso.

- Eu fiquei com saudades de você e achei que seria uma boa idéia almoçar contigo, mas se você quiser, tenho certeza que James adorari... – ela nem completou, pois Harry segurou sua mão e a arrastou para a sala de jantar.

- De modo algum – de repente ele ficou extremamente feliz – Eu... Eu...

- Estava com ciúmes? – ela sorriu contente.

- Posso servir o almoço, Harry? – Betty interrompeu, e Harry agradeceu mentalmente por não ter que responder a Hermione... Como explicaria que estava morrendo de ciúmes?

- Claro – Harry respondeu – Está um cheiro maravilhoso, não é Mione?

- Ah, sim... – ela continuava com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry estava com ciúmes, pensou... Ciúmes dela! Não sabia exatamente por que razão ela estava tão feliz por saber aquilo, mas não importava... Ficara feliz!

Quando terminaram o almoço, ficaram conversando por um tempo na sala. Dessa vez, Harry nem percebeu o tempo passar, ficou ali com Hermione e de repente já estava entardecendo. Ele então lembrou do colar, mas não queria dá-lo ali.

- Mione, vamos andar um pouco? – sugeriu Harry já de pé.

- Claro – ela sorriu. Deixaram a casa, mas diferente do que ela pensou, não chegaram a deixar os limites da fazenda – Onde estamos indo?

- Para lá – ele apontou para a imensa árvore que havia perto da cerca que dividia as fazendas.

- Aqui é maravilhoso, Harry – comentou Hermione quando chegaram perto da árvore, um vento agradável refrescava a tarde – Eu adoro estar aqui...

- Eu também – eles sorriram, estavam em pé, de frente um para o outro – Há algo... Algo que gostaria que fosse seu...

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione sem entender. Harry buscou algo no bolso, tirando dele um colar dourado com um pingente em forma de estrela – Mas...

- Era de minha mãe, meu pai que lhe deu – ele disse – Há uma conexão com essa pulseira, se você quiser me ver basta apertar o pingente que a pulseira esquentará e eu saberei que você está me chamando – Harry pegou uma das mãos de Hermione e entregou o colar.

- Harry, é lindo, mas eu não poss...

- É seu agora, Mione – eles se encaram – Não há e nunca haverá, para mim, dona mais perfeita para esse colar que você!

- Obrigada – ela sorriu.

- Posso colocá-lo?

- Sim – Harry pegou o colar e colocou em Hermione, enquanto ela suspendia os cabelos, demorou mais que o necessário para fechar, pois tinha algo em sua mente instigando-o a beijar-lhe o pescoço e certamente não deveria fazer algo assim... – Eu realmente adorei, Harry!

- Você é muito especial para mim, Mione – ela corou ao ouvi-lo e ele ao proferir aquelas palavras. Hermione sorriu ainda encabulada, e como forma de agradecimento beijou-lhe na face.

- Você também é especial para mim, Harry – ele sorriu. Ficaram mais algum tempo ali, conversando, até que Hermione decidiu ir para casa. Ficou acertado de Harry, às sete horas, passar na casa dela.

Era quase o horário no qual Harry ficara de buscá-la. Hermione terminava de ajeitar os cabelos, deixando-os solto. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusinha azul turquesa naquela noite. Ouviu a campainha da casa, o que provavelmente significava que Harry havia chegado. Mirou sua imagem no espelho, passou a mão de leve pelo pingente do colar que recebera e com aquela blusa ficara a mostra; sorriu. Depois, desceu. Harry a esperava, conversando com seus padrinhos.

- Oh, querida – a madrinha de Hermione se aproximou – Você está linda!

- Obrigada – Hermione corou, Harry sorriu para a amiga.

- Vão se divertir – o padrinho de Hermione disse – Mas não cheguem muito tarde! – eles acenaram com a cabeça, depois saíram da casa. Quando ficaram sozinhos, antes de deixar a propriedade, ele falou.

- Você está realmente linda, Mione – ela corou mais que quando fora sua madrinha quem comentara.

- O-obrigada! – ela sorriu, eles seguiam para a fazenda de Miriam. Depois que a garota se juntou a eles, rumaram para a fazenda de James. Os quatro, então, caminharam até a cidade.

- Eu soube que esse ano vai até ter uma bandinha – Miriam comentou.

- Verdade? Vai ser legal, então... – Hermione disse – Faz um tempão que não danço!

- Podemos dançar, se você quiser – James falou, Hermione acenou com a cabeça. Harry começou a achar que sua noite não seria tão boa quanto imaginara...

- Nossa, Mione! Que colar lindo! – Miriam se aproximou mais de Hermione para olhar o colar – Seus pais que deram?

- Não, foi o... Harry! – todos ficaram em silêncio. Harry e Hermione ruborizaram um pouco, enquanto Miriam e James lhes lançavam olhares desconfiados.

- Ah... É realmente lindo – Miriam deu um pequeno sorriso. Não demoraram muito para chegar à cidade.

Estava toda enfeitada, havia um parque de diversões com diversos brinquedos diferentes. Barraquinhas de todos os tipos espalhadas entre as pessoas. Luzes coloridas piscando em vários locais. Um palco não muito grande, e nele a banda já tocava; era composta por alguns adolescentes que pareciam cantar todo tipo de música.

- A gente podia começar dançando um pouco, que acham? – Miriam sugeriu. Naquele momento, tocava uma música mais agitada.

- Boa idéia! – James concordou. Os quatros rumaram para perto do palco, onde várias pessoas dançavam.

Estavam realmente se divertindo tentando passos diferentes para acompanhar o ritmo da banda. Tocaram cerca de quatro músicas agitadas, e Hermione já ia sugerir parar um pouco, quando começaram uma música mais lenta. James sorriu para ela, e perguntou se poderiam dançar. Como confirmou, sentiu as mãos do rapaz em sua cintura e depois, seus corpos estavam bem juntos. Harry pareceu ter bufando de raiva nesse momento, que nem viu Miriam se aproximar dele.

- Vamos dançar também – Miriam disse já o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- OK – Harry tentou sorrir. Dançava com Miriam, mas não tirava os olhos de Hermione. A verdade é que arquitetava uma maneira de separá-la de James... "Se ele abaixar aquela mão... Desgraçado! Vai se ver comigo!", pensou irritadíssimo.

- Não entendo vocês – Harry olhou para Miriam.

- O que disse?

- Você e a Mione... Eu não os entendo – ela repetiu. Harry olhava para ela, mas sem esquecer de vigiar as mãos de James.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Harry, será que não percebeu ainda?

- Percebeu? Miriam, eu não estou entendo!

- Vocês estão apaixonados!

- Não, não... Mione e eu somos só amigos – ele disse sorrindo.

- Claro... E você gostaria de estar dançando com quem?

- Hermion... Digo... Você – Miriam sorriu.

- Será que também não sente vontade de beijá-la? – ela perguntou, Harry estava sem palavras. A verdade era que sua mente parecia que ia explodir... Ele estava apaixonado por Hermione?

- Eu... Eu...

- Você gosta dela, Harry, e... Hermione também gosta de você! Mas estão tão preocupados em se convencer que são apenas amigos que não conseguem enxergar isso – a garota disse.

- Mas ela está com... – ele apontou para James.

- Olha, eu vou ajudar vocês, está bem? – Miriam revirou os olhos, e olhe que ela quem queria ajuda para ficar com Harry... – James... Será que podemos dançar agora?

- Agora? – James estranhou, mas Miriam não perdeu tempo. Puxou a mão do garoto e se afastou de Harry e Hermione. Começou então a dançar com James, mas não sem antes fazer um gesto com a cabeça para Harry.

- Dança comigo? – perguntou ele, envergonhado.

- Danço, Harry – Hermione sorriu. Sentir Harry perto de si provocou um arrepio que não sentira perto de James. Uma outra música lenta começou a tocar, e eles tentaram acompanhar.

- Mione, eu... – Harry não sabia exatamente o que dizer, aquilo era novo para ele.

- O quê? – perguntou ela o encarando, seus rostos estavam bem próximos, ela pôde sentir a respiração de Harry em seu rosto. Ele abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, mas não conseguiu falar. Hermione continuava a fitá-lo, até que sentiu a mão dele acariciar sua face; fechou os olhos.

- Não sei como falar isso, ou como vamos reagir depois... – ele sussurrava perto dela, o que fez o coração da garota disparar – Só sei que não dá pra esperar mais...

- Não tem outra maneira de expressar o que quer me dizer? – questionou ao abrir os olhos novamente.

- Não sei se você aceitaria essa outra maneira... – ela sorriu.

- Por que não tenta? – Harry esboçou um largo sorriso nos lábios. Então, lentamente aproximou o seu rosto do dela. Beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente, depois uma bochecha, então a outra. Parou por uns instantes para contemplar a garota e depois lhe beijou os lábios. Beijou Hermione de maneira intensa para tentar demonstrar um pouco tudo que estava sentindo, e ela correspondeu da mesma maneira para provar-lhe que sentia o mesmo.

N/A: Bom... Acho que devo um milhao de desculpas neh?! Mas gente, a culpa não foi minha, a placa mãe do meu pc queimou e tive que comprar outra... Mas td resolvido, eu voltei a escrever, só q tinha outras fics na frente... Contudo... Aqui está o cap novo, espero q vcs tenham curtido:D Ahh... Só lembrando q essa fic naum é muito grande... Acredito q no máximo do máximo vai ter uns dez caps... :D Prometo q dessa vez a atualização n vai demorar tanto, oks:D


	7. Início de namoro

7) Início de namoro

- Não tem outra maneira de expressar o que quer me dizer? – questionou ao abrir os olhos novamente.

- Não sei se você aceitaria essa outra maneira... – ela sorriu.

- Por que não tenta? – Harry esboçou um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Então, lentamente aproximou o seu rosto do dela. Beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente, depois uma bochecha, então a outra. Parou por uns instantes para contemplar a garota e depois lhe beijou os lábios. Beijou Hermione de maneira intensa para tentar demonstrar um pouco tudo que estava sentindo, e ela correspondeu da mesma maneira para provar-lhe que sentia o mesmo. Quando terminou o beijo, estavam corados e não sabiam exatamente o que dizer.

- Nós... Nós... – Harry não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

- Nos beijamos? – Hermione segurou o rosto deles com as duas mãos, forçando-o a encará-la.

- É! Nós nos beijamos! – ainda era difícil aceitar que aquilo tinha acontecido; que havia beijado Hermione, que se descobrira apaixonado por ela.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou com um sorriso incerto.

- Não! Foi... Maravilhoso – ele segurou as mãos de Hermione – Nós nos beijamos, Mione! – Hemione permanecia corada, para ela também não era tão simples consentir a idéia de que beijara seu melhor amigo e gostara bastante disso. Contudo, o que vinha sentindo por Harry nesses últimos dias era totalmente diferente; beijá-lo, esclareceu muitas coisas... Estava claro agora que estava apaixonada. 

- Então... Você não se arrepende?

- De modo algum – Harry levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e acariciou – Só que para mim, ainda é algo novo... Nós nos beijamos!

- E pelo visto... – Hermione acabara de ver James e Miriam, então mostrou a Harry – Eles também – o outro casal também se beijava; só que mais intensamente. Haryy sorriu.

- Ele disse que estava interessado em você... – Harry comentou.

- Ela também.

- Interessada em você?

- Não, seu bobo! – Hermione sorriu – Em você – ele segurou a cintura dela com ambas as mãos e a puxou para mais perto de si. Ainda havia música, mas era mais agitada. Harry e Hermione, contudo, dançavam como se estivessem ouvindo uma música bem lenta.

- Foi a Miriam que me fez vir até você – ele contou, fazendo-a sorrir – Ela disse que estávamos tão preocupados em nos convencer que éramos amigos, que nem percebemos que estávamos apaixonados.

- E o que você acha? Concorda com ela? – perguntou Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Concordo com cada palavra – ele aproximou os lábios aos dela para um beijo rápido – Eu estou apaixonado por você. 

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Harry – Hermione passou os braços em envolta do pescoço dele e o puxou, dessa vez o beijo foi mais demorado.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta pelo parque? – ele sugeriu.

- Certo – eles entrelaçaram as mãos – Mas vamos falar com James e Miriam primeiro - Harry concordou. Os outros dois estavam dançando novamente – Licença...

- Mione! – Miriam sorriu para os amigos – Então... Tudo certo? – Harry e Hermione coraram.

- S-sim... – Hermione respondeu, Miriam ria do constrangimento dos outros dois. Ela estava de mãos dadas a James, que também sorria – E pelo visto... Tudo certo por aqui também, não é?

- Ah sim... – James trocou um olhar cúmplice com Miriam.

- Eu sempre soube que quando éramos mais novos, você tinha uma queda pela Miriam... – Hermione falou, deixando James completamente vermelho.

- Mas ela nunca me deu uma chance – James contou – Então... Tentei partir pra outra.

- Nunca dei uma chance? Se você tivesse tentado alguma coisa antes, talvez eu tivesse dado uma chance... – Miriam revirou os olhos – Qual o problema de vocês? Por que complicam tanto algo que é tão simples?

- Porque é mais fácil complicar? – Harry sugeriu.

- Vamos parar por aqui, porque esse papo está ficando muito estranho – Miriam balançou a cabeça, enquanto resmungava - É mais fácil complicar... Já viu?!

- Nós vamos dar uma volta pelo parque – Hermione falou sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Nos encontramos aqui daqui a uma hora, ok? – Miriam disse.

- Certo – Harry respondeu. Então, ele e Hermione afastaram-se do casal – Lembre-me de agradecer a Miriam por ser sua amiga.

- Pode deixar – ela sorriu.

Caminharam pelo parque, de mãos dadas. Havia vários brinquedos, entretanto, eles iam apenas naqueles mais lentos, que não giravam muito ou os deixava de ponta a cabeça. Depois de uma volta no Trem Fantasma, enquanto caminhavam, avistaram uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo.

- Vou ganhar um bichinho de pelúcia desses pra você – ele disse. Hermione olhou para os diversos bichinhos que ficavam sobre plataformas eqüidistantes. Abaixo de cada plataforma, havia um alvo.

- Qual deles? – ela perguntou.

- Você quem sabe... Pode escolher.

- Hum... Não, vou deixar por sua conta – Hermione sorriu.

- OK - Harry deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios; em seguida, chamou o dono da barraquinha. O senhor baixinho entregou três bolinhas a Harry – Espero que goste!

Ele atirou primeiro em um coelhinho rosa, mas errou. Hermione sorriu, e o incentivou a continuar. Harry olhou para os bichinhos novamente, escolhendo agora um gatinho beje; por pouco ele não ganhara. À primeira vista não parecia tão difícil, agora, contudo, ele só tinha mais uma chance. Mirou em um ursinho branco, que segurava um pequeno coração vermelho. Acertou o alvo e o ursinho caiu numa cestinha. Hermione deu um gritinho e o abraçou.

- Parabéns! Você conseguiu – ela o beijou.

- Confesso que achei que não fosse conseguir – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Aqui está... – o senhor entregou o ursinho a Harry.

- Obrigado – Harry respondeu. Depois, virou-se para Hermione – Talvez os meus erros iniciais tenham acontecido porque este estava reservado pra você.

- É lindo, Harry. Obrigada – ela disse enquanto recebia o ursinho.

- Vê o que ele segura? – ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – É o meu coração – Hermione o encarou – Eu estou te dando meu coração hoje, Mione, porque acredito que possa confiá-lo a você.

- Eu prometo cuidar bem dele, assim como quero que cuide bem do meu – ela falou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Pode deixar – Harry acariciou o rosto dela – Eu gosto muito de você.

- Eu também – ela fecou os olhos, enquanto o sentia se aproximar.

- Quanto tempo temos? – ele perguntou perto do ouvido dela.

- Vinte minutos.

- Podemos ir na roda gigante, o que acha? – ela o encarou, meio incerta – Ah, Mione... É seguro!

- Mas é alto... – ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Eu estarei lá com você – Harry segurou a mão dela.

- Está bem – ela aceitou. Caminharam até a roda-gigante. Entraram numa cabine, sentando-se um ao lado do outro. Harry passou um braço envolta dela; Hermione repousou a cabeça no ombro dele. Quando começou a girar, ela se assustou um pouco, mas Harry a apertou mais forte, fazendo-a sorrir.

- O céu está lindo, não está? – Hermione levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou o céu; as estrelas brilhavam intensamente na imensidão do universo, a lua era apenas um risco.

- Sim – ela deu um leve suspiro; depois, mirou a vista que a posição elevada proporcionava – Queria ficar assim pra sempre, sabia?

- Eu também – Harry falou. Eles se afastaram um pouco, para que um novo beijo tivesse início.

O tempo que ficaram ali passou tão rápido que eles sequer notaram; quando desceram da cabine, já era quase a hora de encontrar James e Miriam. Os amigos já os esperavam, estava ficando tarde, então concordaram em voltar para as fazendas. Como as fazendas de Harry e Hermione eram as mais longe, o resto do caminho, eles fizeram sozinhos. Caminharam de mãos dadas, até chegar à fazenda de Hermione.

- É aqui que eu fico – ela falou o encarando.

- Nos vemos amanhã, certo? – Harry beijou-lhe a testa.

- Sim, amanhã vou te levar ao meu lugar preferido em Saint Helena – Hermione avisou.

- Tenho certeza que vou adorar conhecer – ele a puxou pela cintura e a abraçou forte – Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui. 

- Eu também, Harry... A última pessoa que esperaria encontrar aqui seria você... E, no entanto... Ter te encontrado foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido – ela beijou o pescoço dele.

- Então... Posso aceitar isso como um sim? – ele a olhou esperançoso.

- Como? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

- Você... Aceita namorar comigo?

- É claro que aceito, Harry – ele sorriu contente. Fitaram-se por algum tempo, até que ele encostou os lábios nos de Hermione e a beijou intensamente.

- Boa noite, Mione – ele disse.

- Boa noite – Hermione sorriu. Harry beijou-lhe novamente, pelo menos umas cinco vezes, antes de finalmente ir embora.

Hermione ficou vendo-o se afastar. Em seus lábios ainda podia senti-lo; sua cabeça fervia devido ao que acontecera: Estava namorando Harry Potter! Seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter. Ela respirou fundo, ninguém acreditaria, nem ela mesma podia acreditar. Acenou para Harry uma última vez, antes de entrar, ainda recordando cada momento daquela noite. Passou por seus padrinhos, tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios; disse boa noite, mas estava tão entorpecida que sequer ouvira se eles responderam.

Quando chegou ao quarto, jogou-se na cama. Abraçou o ursinho de pelúcia enquanto suspirava. Estava apaixonada, deveria estar estampado em sua testa. Sorriu de si mesma. Nunca planejara se apaixonar por Harry, na verdade, nunca pensara nele daquela forma até poucos dias atrás. Agora, era como se algo começasse a despertar, como se suas dúvidas em relação ao amigo começassem a ser respondida...

Enquanto se afastava de Hermione, ele virou diversas vezes para acenar para a nova namorada. Teve vontade de voltar e beijá-la novamente, mas achou melhor se controlar, ou não sairia dali nunca. Quando Hermione deu o último aceno e entrou, Harry já estava bem perto de sua fazenda. Sorria como um bobo; era como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

E a causa disso era Hermione; sorriu novamente, era realmente difícil acreditar que aquela garota com quem cresceu tornar-se-ia sua namorada, algum dia. Aproximou-se da casa, havia uma luz ligada. Ao entrar, encontrou Betty sentada na sala, com uma revista nas mãos. Ela sorriu para ele, levantando-se em seguida. Caminhou até Harry.

- Estava esperando-o, Harry – ela falou – E então, como foi o festival?

- Foi maravilhoso! Perfeito! Melhor impossível – Harry comentou, fazendo a mulher sorrir.

- Será que toda essa felicidade tem um motivo especial? – ele corou de leve.

- Hermione. Hoje eu a pedi em namoro!

- Ah, Harry! Que bom – Betty o abraçou – Fico feliz que finalmente tenha se declarado. Desde aquele dia torço por vocês; gostei muito da senhorita Granger, sei que ela é uma boa moça.

- Concordo com você, Betty – Harry falou, ainda corado. Esquecera-se que Betty achava que ele gostava de Hermione por causa do mal entendido de uns dias atrás. Porém, não iria esclarecer as coisas agora, não precisava – Vou me deitar agora.

- Certo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – ela saiu, restando na sala, apenas Harry. Ele sentou no sofá, depois, levou uma das mãos à boca. Beijara Hermione; ela era sua namorada agora... Ele pensava. Por mais novo que aquilo poderia ser, ainda assim, era maravilhoso...

N/A: Ahh... Gente... Mil perdoes... Não só pela demora, mas tb pelo cap... Ta horrível, eu sei... Mas além de um bloqueio criativo, meu irmão e meus primos estão em época de prova, e Pink aqui vira professora nessas horas... ¬¬ Então, eu tento ensinar (Pink ser pessima professora)... Grito... Me estresso... E qd venho escrever n fica nd legalz... : ( Desculpa mesmo!! Prometo tentar escrever o outro bemmmm melhor, oks?! 


	8. Pedaço do paraíso

8) Pedaço de paraíso

Apesar de a noite passada ter sido maravilhosa, Hermione quase não pregara os olhos. O que lhe tirara o sono foi seu namoro com Harry, com _Harry_, não cansava de repetir. Quando conseguiu dormir, já era quase manhã, por isso, acabou perdendo a hora no dia seguinte, e ao acordar, assustou-se ao descobrir que já eram mais de dez da manhã. Pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro, certamente, Harry já deveria estar esperando-lhe.

E se conhecia o amigo, e Hermione tinha certeza de que conhecia, era provável que o moreno já estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos devido à demora dela. Ela sorriu ao imaginar que talvez Harry já tivesse imaginado mil e um motivos para o atraso de Hermione, e sem dúvida, "Ela está arrependida pelo que aconteceu", seria o primeiro da lista. Vestiu-se e desceu, seguindo para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Mione! – sua madrinha cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Bom dia! Por que a senhora não me acordou? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto colocava um pouco de suco num copo.

- Oh, querida. Não sabia que queria ser acordada cedo – a mulher sorriu – Pela carinha que chegou ontem, imaginei que ainda estivesse sonhando com o que quer que tenha lhe trazido tanta felicidade – Hermione corou violentamente, e de repente a jarra do suco parecia ser o objeto mais interessante.

- Ah... É que... – ela não sabia exatamente como dizer que estava namorando o Harry.

- Tem algo a ver com seu amigo? – Hermione arregalou os olhos, enquanto engasgava-se com o suco. A madrinha dela sorriu – Tudo bem?

- Sim... Cof... – ela afirmou enquanto tossia.

- Devo interpretar sua reação como um "sim"?

- Anran – Hermione deu um sorriso, ainda corada, e sem encarar a madrinha.

- Ah, querida. Fico feliz... Desde que o vi aqui suspeitei que houvesse algo entre vocês – Hermione finalmente encarou a madrinha, mas a fim de protestar. Contudo, não sabia exatamente se tinha argumentos.

- A senhora achava que... O Harry já gostava de mim? – perguntou incerta.

- Não posso afirmar nada, mas eu _acho_ que ele gosta sim, Hermione – a garota sorriu; sua madrinha sentou-se ao lado dela – Harry me parece um bom garoto, e se você está feliz assim, tenho certeza que deve gostar muito dele também.

- Eu... Nós... Estamos apenas começando – disse sinceramente – Acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

- Então, só posso desejar felicidades a vocês – ambas sorriram.

- Obrigada, madrinha – Hermione beijou a face da mulher – Essa não... É muito tarde! Preciso ir...

- Você vem para o almoço?

- Eu acredito que não – a garota falou – Levarei Harry ao lago hoje.

- Divirtam-se! – Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto saia apressada pela cozinha.

Duas horas... Não... Mais de duas horas! Esse era o tempo que Harry estava esperando por Hermione. Dormira tão pouco aquela noite, que logo cedo desistiu de se render ao sono. Levantou quase oito horas, e ficou a esperá-la. Ela disse que vinha, falava baixinho. Caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala, por que Hermione estava demorando tanto? Teve vontade de ir à fazenda da madrinha dela, mas desistia quase que no meio do caminho.

"E se Hermione se arrependeu? Se ela desistiu de namorar comigo e agora está me odiando?", perguntava-se mentalmente. Não, definitivamente não poderia ser aquele o motivo do atraso. Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa noite passada... Será que ela passou mal? Ou será que os padrinhos dela adoeceram? Havia a possibilidade de Hermione ter voltado para a casa dos pais... Ou ainda...

- Hermione poderia ter apenas perdido a hora – ouviu uma voz, que certamente não era dentro de sua mente, falar. Abriu um sorriso enorme ao virar-se e encontrá-la ali.

- Mione! – caminhou até a garota e a abraçou. Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que sequer notara Betty abrindo a porta.

- Desculpe, Harry – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido – Peguei no sono e acordei há pouco!

- Dormindo? Foi por isso que se atrasou? – perguntou incrédulo – Eu já estava começando a acreditar que talvez Voldemort tivesse voltado e te seqüestrado.

- Eu imaginei... – ela deu um sorriso – Você é muito paranóico.

- Acho que você acaba tornando-se _paranóico_ depois de passar seis anos de sua vida sendo perseguido por um maníaco que quer dominar o mundo – ele disse olhando-a bem nos olhos.

- Eu estou bem – ela murmurou.

- Que bom – ele a abraçou novamente – Também tive medo que estivesse arrependida.

- Eu não estou arrependida – Hermione acariciou o rosto dele, fazendo-o sorrir. Harry fechou os olhos e a beijou.

- É bom ter você comigo – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Então... O que acha de sairmos agora?

- Para aonde iremos?

- Meu lugar favorito – Hermione disse.

- Pedi a Betty para fazer uma cesta de piquenique para nós – Harry comentou – Podemos almoçar nesse lugar?

- Seria maravilhoso.

- Ótimo! Vou pegar as coisas – ele foi à cozinha, voltando logo depois.

Harry voltou com uma pequena cesta nas mãos, e Hermione supôs que Betty deveria ter aumentado magicamente o artefato para caber diversas coisas ali. Ele lhe sorriu, entrelaçando a mão à de Hermione; juntos deixaram a casa. Era ela quem os guiava. Garantiu-lhe que não era muito distante. Contudo, tiveram que andar por cerca de meia hora.

- Falta muito, Mione? – perguntou o moreno, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Estamos quase chegando – Hermione respondeu. Harry a fez parar e a beijou – Se não fizéssemos tantas paradas... Já teríamos chegado! – ela brincou.

- A culpa não é minha se toda hora você quer me beijar – ele fala inocentemente, voltando a caminhar.

- Ah... Quer dizer que eu que quero te beijar?

- É... Sabe que faço tudo que você quer... Não seria diferente agora – Harry disse.

- Você não existe, sabia? – ela parou e o encarou por alguns instantes. Depois, beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Não disse que você está adorando me beijar – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Agora, realmente falta pouco. Vamos – ela o incentivou a voltar a caminhar. Dois minutos depois, chegaram aonde ela desejava ir. Era uma espécie de lago, no meio de árvores e flores; um lugar maravilhoso.

- É muito bonito, Mione – falou admirando a paisagem a sua volta.

- Venho aqui desde menina.

- Imagino que costumava brincar aqui com James e Miriam.

- Não – Harry a encarou – Esse era meu lugar secreto. Eu sempre vinha aqui sozinha.

- Sozinha? Eles não sabem desse lugar?

- Talvez... Nunca perguntei se um deles conhecia – Hermione sorriu – Você é a primeira pessoa que trago aqui, Harry.

- Obrigado por dividir esse paraíso comigo – ele colocou a cesta no chão e a abraçou. Hermione sorriu. Mirou aquele rosto por algum tempo, então começou a aproximar-se dos lábios dela. Fechou os olhos, e a beijou.

- O que acha de almoçarmos ali? – ela apontou para debaixo de uma árvore.

- Seria um ótimo lugar – Harry sorriu e seguiram para a árvore.

Como suspeitara, a cesta estava magicamente alterada. Harry pegou o cobertor e estirou no chão. Sentaram lado a lado, e começaram a retirar as coisas que havia dentro da cesta. Betty, certamente, caprichara. Aos poucos, estavam rodeados de diverosos tipos de bolos, sanduíches, biscoitos, frutas; além de cervejas amanteigadas.

- Está tudo delicioso, Harry – ela falou experimentando as comidas.

- É... A Betty é uma excelente cozinheira – ele sorriu – Ela ficou muito contente ao saber sobre nosso namoro.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Na verdade... Ela já torcia por nós há algum tempinho – Hermione o olhou, sem entender – Longa história...

- Sou toda ouvidos – ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Foi apenas... Um mal entendido – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mal entendido?

- Ela me viu conversando sozinho uma vez – Hermione gargalhou.

- Não sabia que você conversava sozinho...

- Não foi bem conversando... Digamos que eu estava ensaiando – ele pegou um pedaço do bolo que estava comendo e ofereceu a Hermione.

- Hum... Esse está ótimo também – comentou experimentando o pedaço de bolo que Harry acabara de lhe dar na boa – Sim... E o que estava ensaiando?

- Como te daria o colar de minha mãe – Harry contou. Ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Confesso que pensei em dar o colar a Gina assim que o recebi, porque pensei que voltaríamos a namorar. Eu imaginei que esse seria o tipo de presente que se dá à namorada, mas... Quando eu te encontrei aqui... Eu pensei em te dar o colar, mesmo você não sendo minha namorada.

- E isso realmente aconteceu. Quando você me deu o colar, ainda não estávamos namorando.

- Sim. Eu não sei explicar, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria te dar o colar – ele deixou o bolo de lado, e a tocou no rosto.

- Muito obrigada, Harry. Não sabe o quanto este gesto me deixa feliz – Hermione sorriu timidamente.

- De repente, tudo que eu quero é te fazer feliz, sabia? – ele disse, fazendo-a corar – Você fica linda quando está com vergonha.

- Ah, Harry... Pára – ela o empurrou de leve.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Mione – Harry a deitou no chão, esquecendo-se completamente do almoço – Nem imagina o quanto!

Hermione apenas sorriu, antes de sentir os lábios dele colarem nos seus. Parecia que estava nas nuvens. Beijaram-se intensamente, até que Harry parou. Ele ficou algum tempo apenas acariciando a face dela e olhando cada detalhe daquele rosto. Depois, começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, subindo para o queixo e voltando a boca novamente. Aquele provavelmente era o melhor verão de sua vida. Alguns minutos depois de _alguns_ beijos, voltaram novamente à atenção para o almoço. Deveria haver comida ali para uns três dias, pensara Hermione.

Ele sugeriu que passassem a tarde naquele lugar também, só retornando quando estivesse escurecendo. Haviam marcado com James e Miriam de seguir para o festival novamente, naquela noite também. Começaram a conversar e sequer perceberam o tempo passar.

- Mione?

- Sim? – ela estava deitada, sua cabeça na perna dele.

- Você já nadou nesse lago? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah sim... Muitas vezes – Hermione sorriu relembrando momentos de sua infância.

- O dia está quente, não é?

- Hum... Realmente – respondeu displicentemente.

- Então... O que acha de um banho no lago? – ela deu um salto.

- Não, não, não... De jeito nenhum!

- Ah, amor... Qual o problema? – perguntou ele já com algo planejado.

- Harry, eu não trouxe o meu biquíni e... Ahh! – ela soltou um gritinho ao sentir os braços dele envolta de seu corpo – O que vai fazer?

- Não acredito que a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts não sabe o que eu vou fazer! – ele brincou; estava carregando Hermione em direção ao lago.

- Você não se atreveria, Harry Potter!

- Por que não? – provocou já sentindo a água tocar seus pés. Haviam tirado os sapatos desde que chegaram ali.

- Porque eu estou de roupa!

- Pode tirar se quiser – Harry brincou, deixando-a completamente roxa.

- Harry! – ela deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

- Estou brincando, Mione – ele beijou a pontinha do nariz dela – Entretanto... Não vejo mal algum estarmos vestidos!

- Ah – ela sentiu a água também – Não está tão convidativa quanto eu imaginava...

- Aos poucos vai melhorando – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Prepare-se... Vamos mergulhar!

- Mas Harry, eu... – ela apenas prendeu a respiração quando o viu abaixar-se. A água estava fria, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar mais com aquilo. Debaixo d'água, ele direcionou os lábios para os dela e a beijou – Seu louco!

- Sempre quis beijar alguém dentro d'água – ele confessou depois que emergiram. Hermione soltou-se dos braços dele e nadava livre, agora.

- Eu só queria poder me sentir mais à vontade, mas não posso correr o risco de perder meus óculos – só agora Hermione reparara que o moreno ainda estava com os óculos.

- Se soubesse que íamos nadar, tinha feito algum feitiço para isso – ele a abraçou pela cintura, embora, apenas suas cabeças estivessem do lado de fora do lago.

- Não tem problema – ele a beijou novamente – Para mim, melhor não poderia ficar.

Hermione sorriu. A água não estava mais fria, ao contrário, estava maravilhosa. Trocaram mais beijos no lago, inclusive debaixo d'água. Harry adorara aquilo. Ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, até que concordaram que já era a hora de sair da água. Ainda ficaram cerca de uma hora perto do lago, a fim de se secarem. Então, retornaram para as fazendas.

- Te vejo mais tarde, então? – ele perguntou em frente ao portão da fazenda dela.

- Sim. Às oito horas – Hermione sorriu.

- Então... Ás oito horas eu passo aqui para te buscar – Harry falou e ela acenou positivamente. Beijou-a por alguns instantes – Tchau, Mione.

- Tchau – ela respondeu. Ainda a beijou mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

- Ah... Obrigada por me levar no seu lugar secreto – Harry disse.

- Sempre que desejar, Harry – ela caminhou até ele, e o abraçou. Depois, beijou-lhe os lábios novamente – Agora, é o nosso lugar secreto – ele sorriu, e antes de seguir em direção à fazenda dos Potters... A beijou mais uma vez...

N/A: Oieee... People... Ok, demorou um pouco, mas chegou... \o/ Aqui está o capítulo novo da fic, espero que vcs tenham gostado!! Gente... Acho que estou começando a enrolar essa fic ¬¬ Tipo... Ela já tem 8 caps... Oo Esse eh o numero de caps da primeira fic e a minha idéia seria que ambas as fics tivessem o mesmo numero de cpas... ¬¬ Já viu que não vai dar neh?! Well... Eu acho que devo escrever ainda mais dois caps... Então... Acredito que o 10 será o último! A não ser que me venham idéias novas e eu acabe alongando a fic ainda mais ¬¬ Eu não sei, depende da minha criativaidade, a qual parece estar em baixa esses dias... Chega de conversar, Pink... Bom... Aqui o cap novo, desejo de coração que estejam gostando. Qualquer reclamação pode falar, oks?! Bjus!!


	9. A segunda marca

9) A segunda marca

Era domingo, e para Harry a semana havia passado incrivelmente rápido. Estava frente ao espelho, terminando de se arrumar para ir até a fazenda dos padrinhos de Hermione. Almoçaria com eles. Engoliu em seco, apesar de não ser os pais dela, eram... Os padrinhos! Harry começou a perceber que se sentiria completamente envergonhado. Respirou fundo, enquanto tentava colocar o nervosismo de lado. Desceu as escadas, encontrando Betty na sala.

- Já estou indo, Betty – ele disse com um sorriso hesitante. A mulher aproximou-se.

- Está ótimo, Harry! – comentou dando uma olhada nele.

- Estou mesmo? – questionou desconfiado.

- Claro que sim, meu rapaz – ela lhe deu um sorriso quase que maternal – Vá logo! Divirta-se!

- Então... Até mais tarde, Betty – ele rumou em direção à porta.

- Até mais tarde.

Deixou a casa, seguindo sem pressa para os portões. O sol não estava muito forte, e para alegria de Harry também não fazia muito calor. Saiu da sua propriedade e seguiu em direção a fazenda de Hermione. Os portões estavam abertos quando ele chegou. Andou mais um pouco, e finalmente tocou a campainha. Foi recebido por Hermione.

- Oh, Harry! Bom dia – ela deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Bom dia, meu amor – ele deu um sorriso.

- O que foi? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, notando uma inquietação nele.

- Bem... É que... Eles são seus padrinhos e... Nós estamos namorando...

- Harry, calma – disse sorrindo – Não tem com o que se preocupar, eles não vão brigar conosco.

- Eu estava meio inseguro... – Hermione o abraçou, beijando-o mais demoradamente agora.

- Não precisa ficar assim... – ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto parecia recobrar a confiança. Hermione entrelaçou sua mão a dele e o convidou a entrar – São só meus padrinhos... Não é como se você fosse conhecer meus pais...

- Seus pais brigariam conosco? – Harry parou de supetão, fazendo-a parar também.

- Não, claro que não! – ele respirou, aliviado – Só eles iriam querer sua ficha completa, antecedentes criminais... – Harry arregalou um pouco os olhos, fazendo-a sorrir – Estou brincando!

- Hermione! – ele a repreendeu.

- Desculpa, meu amor, mas não pude resistir – ela acariciou o rosto dele – Olha... Eu vou ser bem sincera com você... Eu nunca namorei, então não sei como meus pais vão reagir quando souberem que a garotinha deles está namorando – ambos sorriam- Contudo, garanto a você que eles são bem legais, e saber que você me faz feliz será o bastante para aprovarem nosso namoro!

- Você acha? – ele beijou-lhe a testa, com carinho.

- Tenho quase certeza – Hermione sorriu.

- Vou tentar ficar mais tranqüilo, então – ele disse.

- Ótimo – Hermione beijou-lhe os lábios, depois, o guiou para os fundos da casa. Estavam todos reunidos, haveria um churrasco.

- Oh, Harry, querido – era a madrinha de Hermione.

- Bom dia - ele sorriu, todo o nervosismo voltando.

- Saiba que fiquei muito feliz quando Hermione me contou – a mulher piscou – Você me parece um ótimo garoto – ele sorriu desconcertado.

- Harry! – Miriam apareceu, e Harry agradeceu mentalmente por isso – Só estava faltando você! – James apareceu também e cumprimentou Harry, enquanto abraçava Miriam.

- Vamos para a piscina, a água deve estar maravilhosa – Cynthia comentou, e os convidou a segui-la. James e Miriam já estavam em trajes de banho, além de molhados.

- Está sim – Miriam falou sonrrindo. Harry viu o padrinho de Hermione, perto de uma churrasqueira. Um pouco mais adiante, a piscina.

- Olá, Harry – o padrinho de Hermione cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, senhor – Harry sorriu, e cumprimentou.

- Como estão os hambúrgueres? – Cynthia, perguntou enquanto se aproximava do marido.

- Quase prontos – Robert disse virando novamente os hambúrgueres.

- Vamos entrar na água também? – Hermione perguntou olhando para Harry. Miriam e James já estavam na piscina novamente.

- Certo – ele a abraçou, esquecendo-se um pouco dos padrinhos dela – Mas ainda preferia estar com você naquele lago – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu também – Hermione sussurrou de volta – Quem sabe amanhã?

- Eu adoraria! – e piscou, antes de beijar-lhe levemente os lábios. Sentiram então água molhar-lhe o corpo.

- Ei, vocês dois! – quando se viraram, Miriam sorriu.

- Vão ficar aí namorando o dia todo, é? – James perguntou num tom de deboche, fazendo Harry e Hermione corarem. Os padrinhos dela apenas sorriram.

- Estamos indo – Hermione sorriu, enquanto começou a tirar a blusa.

Harry achou melhor fazer o mesmo, e dedicou-se em tirar sua própria roupa, ficando apenas de sunga. Quando se virou para Hermione, a encontrou apenas de biquíni. Engoliu em seco, não contendo uma rápida olhada no corpo dela. Jamais a vira com tão poucas roupas. Ruborizou-se quando sua mente tentou imaginá-la sem nenhuma roupa... "Controle-se, Harry! Não quer que sua namorada pense que você é um tarado pervertido!".

Hermione também estava ligeiramente corada, nunca havia ficado daquele modo na frente de Harry. Seus olhos também não resistiram a uma espiada no corpo do namorado; sorriu hesitante, encontrando o olhar dele. Harry aproximou-se e a abraçou, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Você é linda, Mione – encarou a garota, e sorriu ao vê-la ainda mais corada. Ela não pôde responder, pois mais uma vez foram molhados por água vinda da piscina. Dessa vez, ficaram mais molhados, por James pareceu ter ajudado Miriam.

- Harry, eu acho que tem duas pessoas aqui precisando de uma lição! – Hermione falou com o namorado.

- Concordo plenamente! – ele deu um sorriso travesso, e correu ao lado de Hermione, em direção a piscina, pulando na mesma em seguida.

- Agora vocês vão ver – e ao lado de Harry, Hermione começou uma guerra de água. Quando pareciam ter se cansado disso, Hermione sugeriu uma partida de vôlei dentro da água. Com a ajuda de James, Harry colocou a rede no meio da piscina. Ficou decidido que seria garotas contra garotos.

Como os meninos ganharam todas as partidas, e elas começaram a reclamar, alegando que era injusto, pois eles eram maiores que ela, e assim teriam "vantagem", mudaram-se os pares. Harry ficou com Miriam, enquanto James era o parceiro de Hermione. Depois de três partidas, James e Hermione haviam ganhado as três.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto! – Miriam rendeu-se – Meu namorado é o melhor jogador, então, sempre perderemos, Harry!

- Como assim "meu namorado é o melhor jogador"? Está alegando que eu só venci por que era a dupla de James? – perguntou Hermione, ofendida.

- Essa é minha Hermione! – Miriam brincou. Hermione jogou um pouco de água na amiga.

- Sua boba! – Hermione sorriu – Tudo bem, James é mesmo o melhor jogador entre nós!

- Ei! Você deveria elogiar a mim – Harry protestou.

- Meu amor, me desculpa, mas como jogador de vôlei você é um desastre – Hermione o abraçou, dando um beijinho. Depois, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou – Em compensação, é o melhor jogador de quadribol que já vi!

- Obrigado – ele esboçou um sorriso enorme.

- Bom, garotos... Está na hora de almoçarmos – Cynthia aproximou-se da piscina.

- Estamos indo, madrinha – Hermione disse – Vamos, pessoal – e com os outros, ela deixou a piscina.

O almoço estava maravilhoso. Conversaram e riram juntos; e diferente do que imaginara, os padrinhos de Hermione não estavam bravos por ele estar namorando a afilhada deles. Harry sorriu internamente, e ao mesmo tempo desejou que fosse assim quando conhecesse os Granger também. Ainda à mesa, saborearam uma deliciosa sobremesa feita por Cynthia. Algum tempo mais tarde, os padrinhos de Hermione saíram, restando apenas os quatro amigos.

- Podemos passar a tarde aqui, o que acham? – sugeriu Hermione. Harry a beijava no pescoço, deixando-a um pouco desconcentrada.

- Ótima idéia – Miriam sorriu, James estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

- Quando começa as aulas de vocês? – James perguntou, deixando Harry e Hermione paralisados. Ele deixou o pescoço dela, e a encarou.

- Em setembro (eh setembro, neh?! xD) – ela disse, mas preferia mudar de assunto.

- Vocês são as únicas pessoas que conheço que estudam nessa tal de Haguartu – Miriam comentou franzindo o cenho, James concordou balançando a cabeça.

- É Hogwarts, Miriam! – Hermione consertou.

- Nunca havia ouvido falar dessa escola, se não fosse pela Mione – James falou. Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares cúmplices, e sorrisos discretos – Vocês gostam de lá?

- Sim. É maravilhoso – Harry respondeu, e Hermione concordou balançando a cabeça – Diria que é um lugar mágico! – Hermione abafou uma risadinha.

- Ah... Não me deixem triste... Digam que há um professor insuportável ou um aluno metido, senão vou ficar querendo ir para Hegtytos – Miriam implorou.

- Hogwarts, Miriam! Hogwarts – Hermione consertou novamente, sorrindo – Mas há sim professores insuportáveis e alunos mais que metidos... Afinal, é uma escola!

- Estraga-prazeres! – Miriam cruzou os braços – Estava doida para me livrar daquela Marily... Contem mais dessa escola...

- Mais tarde... – Harry levantou, Hermione fez o mesmo – Vamos nadar um pouco agora!

Miriam resmungou alguma coisa, mas acabou levantando também. Hermione sussurrou algo para Harry tipo "se ela começar a perguntar... íamos acabar deixando escapar que somos bruxos". O moreno sorriu e piscou. Miriam acabou esquecendo sobre Hogwarts, quando começaram novamente um jogo qualquer na piscina. Quando estava entardecendo, deixaram a fazenda de Hermione. Estavam todos exaustos, sequer marcaram para ir ao festival àquela noite.

Harry já tinha jantado, e agora estava deitado em seu quarto relembrado os momentos maravilhosos daquela tarde. Mexeu-se na cama, tentando dormir, mas parecia estar agitado demais para adormecer. Sentiu um calor estranho em seu pulso, e ao mirá-lo descobriu que era a pulseira de seu pai. Ela estava emitindo o calor que provavelmente significava que Hermione queria falar com ele. Deu um pulo da cama, e correu para a janela. Sorriu ao vê-la do outro lado.

- Vem cá – ela tentou falar o mais baixo que conseguiu e fez um gesto com as mãos para que Harry fosse até ela.

- Só um momento – Harry respondeu, depois, saiu do quarto. Caminhou cuidadosamente pela casa, a fim de não acordar Betty. Abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou Hermione sorrindo – Mione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Só fiquei com vontade de te ver – ela se aproximou e o abraçou – E também queria ver se o colar ainda funcionava... Estou há dias com ele, mas não lembrei de testar!

- Vem... Vamos dar uma volta – ele entrelaçou a mão à dela e a guiou pela propriedade.

- Aqui é tão maravilhoso – ela comentou enquanto caminhavam.

- Também estou amando esse lugar – Harry parou em frente à imensa árvore que havia na fazenda. Hermione soltou-se dele e caminhou até o balanço. Ele a seguiu, ficando atrás dela, e começando a balançá-la.

- Você não... Quer voltar lá? – perguntou olhando em direção à casa dos Evans.

- Sim... Eu queria, mas não é seguro – e deu um sorriso triste. Entusiasmara-se com qualquer possibilidade de rever coisas de sua mãe, contudo, a última visita alertara-o do perigo que aquela casa representava.

- Poderíamos tentar uma nova exploração, o que acha?

- Não, Mione! Não podemos – Harry disse – A casa está muito velha... Poderia desabar em nossas cabeças!

- Mas Harry...

- Está tudo bem, meu amor – ele sussurrou – Não se preocupe com isso!

- Como queira – ela murmurou, não muito satisfeita.

- Acho que meus pais vinham muito aqui. Sinto como se esse fosse o lugar preferido deles... – Harry mudou de assunto.

- É... Também acho isso – ela sorriu – Aqui tem até a marca deles.

- É mesmo! – ele parou de balançá-la e caminhou até o tronco da árvore, Hermione o seguiu – Havia me esquecido – Harry tocou as iniciais dos pais.

- Deveriam se amar muito – ela comentou, fazendo-o sorrir. Harry olhou para o chão, em busca de algo – O que foi?

- Preciso fazer uma coisa – ela olhou, sem entender, Harry pegar uma pedra no chão.

Perto da inicial de Tiago e Lílian, Harry começou a marcar outras letras. Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela quando começou a ver os H's na árvore. Ao terminar, virou-se para a namorada.

- Agora, nós temos nossa _marca_ também – ele disse acariciando a face dela.

- É lindo, Harry.

- Você gostou?

- Sim, claro – ela mirou as iniciais mais uma vez, a segunda marca daquela árvore.

- Eu te amo – disse olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo-a sorrir – Te amo, e nunca me pareceu tão claro...

- Também amo você, Harry – ela enlaçou o pescoço dele - _Meu_ Harry – ele sorriu, antes de beijá-la...

N/A: Hum... Visto meu atual e persistente bloqueio criatório, perdoem-me caso o cap tenha saído pouco criativo : ( Espero que vcs estejam curtindo, desculpo-me por qualquer falha xD Acho que agora só mais dois caps... =D Embora escrever esse cap me deu umas idéias... ¬¬ Vamos ver... Se terminar daqui a dois caps, faço um cap bônus com a idéia que tive!! =D


	10. Exploração noturna

10) Exploração noturna

Agora faltavam apenas três dias para o fim das férias de verão. Harry definitivamente sentiria falta daquela fazenda e dos momentos felizes que vivera ali. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos cabelos de Hermione, cuja cabeça estava repousada numa das pernas do moreno. Encontravam-se na varanda da fazenda dos Potter.

- Acho que as férias nunca passaram tão depressa – ela disse displicentemente, seus olhos fechados.

- Posso dizer o mesmo – Harry depositou um terno beijo na testa de Hermione – E, sem dúvida, nunca tive férias tão perfeitas.

- Daqui a três dias voltaremos para Hogwarts. Como você acha que será agora que Voldemort se foi?

- Bem mais tranqüilo – ambos sorriram – Finalmente poderemos ter um ano letivo normal, sem aventuras mortais.

- Acho que vou sentir falta...

- De quase morrer? – Harry perguntou incrédulo. Ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

- Não, seu bobo... Das nossas aventuras. Por mais que elas tenham sido perigosas, acho que se não fosse por elas não seríamos tão unidos – Hermione disse.

- Entendi o que quis dizer – eles se encararam por algum tempo, até que Harry a beijou nos lábios.

- Então... Você não gostaria de uma última aventura?

- Como assim? – a morena olhou para a antiga fazenda dos Evans.

- Podemos ir lá hoje à noite – Hermione sugeriu. O olhar do moreno encontrou a fazenda de sua mãe. Por mais que desejasse ir até lá e tentar encontrar algumas lembranças de sua mãe, o perigo que aquela casa representava o impedia.

- Não, Mione. Já conversamos sobre isso praticamente o verão todo – ele falou – Vimos o estado que a casa se encontra, ela poderia desabar a qualquer instante. Não quero correr o risco de te ver machucada novamente.

- Mas Harry...

- Eu, mais que ninguém, adoraria entrar lá e fazer uma exploração – ele tocou a face dela carinhosamente – Só que não posso.

- Como queira – ela resmungou e cruzou os braços. Harry sorriu.

Um vento frio fez Hermione se arrepiar. O verão estava acabando, por isso as noites na fazenda tornavam-se cada vez mais frias. Havia nuvens carregadas que cobriam as estrelas e a lua. Provavelmente choveria mais tarde.

- Deveríamos entrar – Harry sugeriu percebendo que a namorada estava com frio.

- Está tudo bem.

- Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço sabia? – ele passou uma das mãos por baixo das pernas de Hermione, e a outra por baixo das costas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou vendo os movimentos dele.

- Evitando que minha namorada pegue um resfriado – ela deu um grito abafado de susto quando Harry a carregou. Passou os braços envolta do pescoço de Harry e ela acabou sorrindo.

Quando entraram na casa, Betty perguntou se poderia servir o jantar. Após a refeição ficaram namorando na sala, até que Hermione achou melhor ir para casa, antes que começasse a chover. Harry a acompanhou até a fazenda de sua madrinha.

- Boa noite – ele disse depois de beijá-la nos lábios.

- Boa noite, Harry – Hermione o abraçou. Antes de se afastarem completamente, a morena colou mais uma vez os lábios nos dele e o beijou intensamente.

Hermione seguiu para seu quarto, deveria ser quase dez horas da noite. Jogou-se na cama e ficou imóvel, olhando para o teto. Ela queria ir à fazenda da mãe de Harry, sabia que ele tinha poucas recordações dos pais, e acreditava que naquela fazenda poderia encontrar fotografias ou pertences de Lílian. Respirou fundo e levantou, caminhando até sua janela. Mirou a casa abandonada e desejou que Harry aceitasse acompanhá-la numa exploração a casa.

Ficou pensando por cerca de dez minutos, então tomou uma decisão. Seu olhar buscou o relógio em seu pulso, e constatou que ainda era muito cedo. Precisava esperar todos dormir. Enquanto esperava, pegou um livro e começou a ler. Sua madrinha bateu-lhe a porta para avisar que iria dormir e aconselhá-la a não demorar a fazer o mesmo. Hermione ficou mais uma vez sozinha, e esperou cerca de duas horas. À meia-noite ela deixou seu quarto.

Desceu pela janela como fizera quando o próprio Harry a convidou para a visita a fazenda abandonada, dessa vez, contudo, lembrara-se de trazer uma lanterna. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter se agasalhado, estava frio lá fora. O céu permanecia encoberto, embora ainda não tivesse chovido. Caminhou apressadamente para a casa dos Evans, sempre olhando para trás e torcendo para que não aparecesse ninguém. Não demorou a alcançar a casa, seu coração batendo rapidamente no peito.

Entrou pela janela e andou com cuidado pela casa. A luz de sua lanterna era a única fonte de energia presente. Seguiu até uma parede na qual havia muitas fotografias. Todas estáticas, o que fez Hermione lembrar que a família de Lílian era trouxa, como a dela. Seus olhos buscaram a mãe de Harry, encontrando-a três vezes. Sem muito problema, pegou as fotografias.

E apesar de saber que tinha invadido uma propriedade privada e que aquelas fotos não lhe pertenciam, Hermione convenceu-se de que não estava roubando... Apenas apoderando-se de lembranças que depois estariam nas mãos de quem realmente as merecia. Ela virou e rumou em direção à escada. O andar de cima deveria ser mais perigoso, mas ela não desistiria agora.

Devagar, seus pés estavam levando-a para o primeiro andar. Uma de suas mãos segurava a lanterna e as fotos, a outra segurava o corrimão da escada. Seria uma travessia fácil se antes de alcançar os últimos degraus, seu pé direito não tivesse afundado na madeira podre. Por sorte a bota que Hermione calçava não permitiu que se machucasse. Respirou fundo e continuou a subir.

Encontrou o quarto que deveria ter sido de Lílian e entrou no mesmo. Um barulho familiar chamou sua atenção, e ao olhar para a janela notou que começara a chover. Deveria ser rápida. Encontrou mais fotografias, um álbum cheio delas numa gaveta. Passou rapidamente as páginas e encontrou fotos de Lílian e Tiago, provavelmente do verão em que estiveram em Saint Helena. Sorriu para si mesma, Harry ficaria muito contente.

Abriu mais uma gaveta e algo lhe chamou a atenção por seu estado de conservação. Pegou o objeto que estava em perfeito estado. Supôs que era enfeitiçado, para não sofrer a ação do tempo. Ficaria mais tempo estudando o objeto se um pedaço de madeira não tivesse caído nela, atingindo parte de seu pescoço e suas costas. Ela soltou um gemido de dor e ao passar a mão no local atingido percebeu que estava sangrando. A chuva agora estava bem mais forte, e goteiras molhavam o quarto em que Hermione estava.

Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Colocou o objeto por dentro do casaco e caminhou em direção a escada. Mais um pedaço do teto caiu, mas dessa vez não a atingiu por pouco. Por estar menos cuidadosa, seus pés afundaram cerca de três vezes nos degraus da escada. Era realmente perigoso ficar muito tempo naquela casa, mas para Hermione havia valido a pena. Já do lado de fora sentiu a chuva fria encharcar-lhe em pouco tempo. Correu sem olhar para trás em direção a sua fazenda, e com dificuldade subiu até sua janela.

Sua respiração estava rápida e descompassada, e ela precisou de um tempo para recuperar o fôlego. Suas roupas molhadas estavam ensopando seu quarto, por isso ela seguiu imediatamente para o banheiro, onde tratou de livrar-se das vestes. Parte delas estava suja de sangue, por isso Hermione as lavou. Mirou-se no espelho enquanto levantava com as mãos, seus cabelos. Havia um corte não muito fundo, mas que ainda sangrava. Além disso, sabia que provavelmente mais tarde, aquela região ficaria roxa.

Limpou seu próprio ferimento com dificuldade, depois tomou um banho quente e finalmente vestiu seu pijama. Pegou o álbum e o objeto encontrado, e seguiu para sua cama. Sorriu para si mesma, feliz por ter conseguido. Imaginava a expressão de Harry quando ela lhe mostrasse o que havia encontrado. A exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo, e Hermione acabou adormecendo.

Acordou ouvindo batida na sua porta. Levantou assustada, ouvindo a voz de sua madrinha. Ao olhar para o relógio notou que eram quase onze da manhã. Deu um salto da cama, e começou a juntar as fotografias, depois colocou tudo dentro de uma gaveta. Por fim, disse a madrinha que podia entrar.

- Bom dia – Hermione disse um pouco corada.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. Já estava ficando preocupada – ela falou sorrindo.

- Acho que peguei no sono.

- Harry está lá embaixo, parece que vocês iriam se encontrar às dez horas.

- Deveria ter colocado o despertador – Hermione comentou enquanto levantava apressadamente – Por favor, avisa ao Harry que já vou descer.

- Certo – a mulher sorriu antes de sair do quarto.

Hermione correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Decidiu presentear Harry com os achados da fazenda Evans à noite. Procurou uma roupa não muito decotada, não queria que seus padrinhos ou Harry vissem o machucado em suas costas. Desceu as escadas e o encontrou conversando com Cynthia.

- Olá – Hermione saudou os dois.

- Bom dia, Mione – Harry levantou do sofá e aproximou-se da namorada, beijando-lhe a testa – Você está bem?

- Sim, eu apenas dormi demais.

- Provavelmente foi dormir de madrugada, lendo aquele livro enorme... – Cynthia sugeriu, mas Hermione preferiu não responder, apenas sorriu sem graça.

- Com certeza! – o garoto concordou.

- Almoça conosco, Harry? – a mulher questionou.

- Pensei em almoçar lá em casa, mas a Mione quem sabe...

- Vamos ficar aqui mesmo – Hermione o abraçou – Depois saímos.

- Enquanto o almoço não é servido, vou trazer um suco para vocês – Cynthia falou, e os deixou sozinhos.

- Eu estava pensando... – Harry repousou as mãos na cintura dela – O que acha de um jantar especial hoje à noite?

- Hum... Acho uma ótima idéia.

- Eu mesmo vou cozinhar – ela sorriu. Uma das mãos de Harry direcionou-se para a nuca de Hermione, mas ao passar pelo ferimento conseguido na noite passada, a fez soltar um gemido.

- Não... – ela tirou a mão dele de seu pescoço.

- O que foi? – questionou preocupado.

- Nada.

- Você se machucou? – Harry a encarou.

- Apenas bati essa região na estante do meu quarto – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, não muito convencido.

- Deixe-me ver, posso fazer uma massagem se quiser.

- Não precisa, Harry – ela se afastou e seguiu para o sofá. Não podia mostrar a Harry, ele perceberia que foi mais que uma simples batida.

- Hermione...

- Aqui está o suco – Cynthia apareceu segurando uma bandeja, e Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por isso; o namorado não tocou mais no assunto, nem mesmo quando ficaram sozinhos.

N/A: Well... Penúltimo cap postado... Não sei se ta mui legalz n, mas espero que tenham curtido!! Tentarei fazer o último bem legalz, e depois, se eu conseguir, farei tb um epílogo!! =D Não sei se todos descobrirão o que a Mione achou, além das fotografias, mas próximo cap eu conto, oks?! xD


	11. O diário de Lílian Evans

11) O diário de Lilian Evans

- Eu preciso ir agora – Harry murmurou perto dos lábios dela.

- Ainda é cedo... – seus braços acariciavam a nuca do rapaz. Estavam sentados na sala da casa da madrinha de Hermione. Acabaram passando a tarde ali, já que chovera um pouco.

- Eu a convidei para um jantar especial, preciso ir prepará-lo, meu amor.

- Está bem – ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez. Depois, levantaram, e seguiram até a porta. Harry a envolveu num abraço antes de sair, mas um gemido de Hermione o fez se afastar.

- Desculpe – ele a encarou, mas ela baixou a vista.

- Não precisa se desculpar – ela sorriu nervosamente. Harry sabia que ela estava escondendo algo; algo que provavelmente envolvia aquele machucado.

- Mione...

- Eu te amo, Harry – ela sussurrou. Ele piscou repetidas vezes, e sua boca abriu-se momentaneamente. Hermione nunca havia dito aquelas palavras. E ele... Ainda não tinha certeza se o que sentia por ela era amor.

- E-eu... Eu... – a garota tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. Ela não estava exigindo uma resposta; Hermione estava apenas confidenciando-lhe seu sentimento.

- Eu te amo muito Harry, e não fazes idéia de quanto – os braços dela envolveram o pescoço do garoto, e seus rostos ficaram bem próximos.

Com uma das mãos, Hermione acariciou a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. O coração de Harry batia rapidamente, e descobrir aquilo de Hermione o deixara estranhamente feliz, fora como se recebesse uma das melhores notícias de sua vida. Involuntariamente, colou os lábios nos dela e beijaram-se demoradamente.

- Melhor você ir, agora – ela finalizou o beijou, mas suas faces ainda estavam se tocando. Podia sentir a respiração quente e desregulada de Harry.

Fechou os olhos, ainda perdida nos braços dele. Sorriu internamente, finalmente convencida de seus sentimentos. E agora Harry também os conhecia. Não se importava que ele não respondesse de imediato; provavelmente ainda não estava preparado para amá-la. Não se importava em ter que esperar; o que sentia estava além da ansiedade de ouvir uma resposta.

- Espero-te às sete horas – ele disse depois de beijar-lhe a testa.

- OK! – Hermione sorriu, e antes de finalmente se afastar, a beijou nos lábios pela última vez.

Fechou a porta e correu para seu próprio quarto. Precisava organizar a surpresa que daria a Harry. Espalhou sobre a cama todo o conteúdo da gaveta. Separou as fotos soltas, depois retirou todas as fotos do álbum. Arrumaria aquelas páginas de forma crescente, com as primeiras fotografias de Lílian criança até as fotos em que já era uma adolescente. Não havia fotos de Lílian adulta, mas Hermione sabia que Harry gostaria do mesmo jeito.

Aos poucos o álbum foi se formando. Antes de colocar cada fotografia no álbum, ela tratava de limpar e ajeitar com um feitiço se estivesse danificada. Sorriu contente por já ter 17 anos e poder usar magia fora de Hogwarts. Quando o álbum finalmente ficou pronto, ainda sobraram algumas páginas. Seria para Harry colocar a fotografia dos pais adultos. Murmurou um feitiço e o álbum foi embrulhado para presente. Deixou-o sobre a cama e seu olhar recaiu sobre o outro achado que conseguira.

Pegou com cuidado o diário. Estava conservado, sem nenhuma marca do tempo. A capa era rígida e escarlate, e havia gravado nela as letras "T&L" de dourado. Hermione contornou com os dedos o lugar que abria o diário, questionando-se como faria para destrancá-lo. Se era enfeitiçado para não sofrer alterações do tempo, deveria estar protegido contra feitiços. Contornou diversas vezes aquela forma, era uma estrela.

- Uma estrela, uma estrela... – repetia baixinho para si mesma – Uma estrela! – agora falou mais alto, sorrindo imensamente, entendendo o que tinha que fazer.

Retirou o colar que Harry lhe dera, cujo pingente era uma estrela. Como não havia pensado nisso antes, questionava-se. A estrela dourada coube perfeitamente ali. Pressionou-a um pouco até que ouviu um "clique" indicando que havia conseguido. Abriu o diário e encontrou na contracapa novamente as letras "T&L". Havia conseguido. Fechou o diário novamente, pois acreditava que Harry quem deveria lê-lo. Recolocou o colar, e trancou o diário. Novamente murmurou um feitiço e embrulhou o diário para presente. Ao olhar o relógio, constatou que estava na hora de começar a se arrumar.

*****************

Ainda não conseguia deixar de ouvir a voz de Hermione ecoando em sua mente, "Eu te amo, Harry". Ouvir aquilo o assustou a princípio, mas passado o choque não conseguira parar de desejar ouvir novamente aquelas palavras dos lábios dela. Sorriu para si mesmo, em frente ao espelho. O jantar já estava pronto, e dera a noite de folga para Betty. Seria um momento só deles.

Desceu as escadas, para esperá-la. A noite estava nublada e provavelmente choveria mais tarde. Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo, recostando a cabeça na mobília. Hermione o amava, e quanto a ele? Abriu os olhos e mirou o teto do aposento. Passaram praticamente toda férias juntos, certamente não apenas gostava da garota. O som da campanhia o afastou daqueles pensamentos. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou-a sorrindo.

- Boa noite, Harry – ela cumprimentou.

- Boa noite – ele a beijou nos lábios – Você está linda – ela corou.

- Obrigada – enquanto agradecia, Harry a convidava para entrar – Posso saber a razão desse jantar especial?

- Hoje é nossa última noite aqui, e amanhã vamos sair com Miriam e James.

- É... Sentirei falta de Saint Helena – Hermione falou, sentando-se no sofá. Segurava os dois "presentes" para Harry.

- E eu posso saber o que são esses embrulhos em suas mãos?

- Presentes.

- Mione, você já me presenteou no meu aniversário – ele ficou um pouco sem graça.

- E eu só posso presentear meu namorado no dia do aniversário dele? – ela piscou, fazendo-o sorrir. Aproximou os lábios dos de Harry e o beijou.

- Está bem, mas vamos jantar primeiro – ele estendeu a mão. Deixando os presentes sobre o sofá, seguiu com Harry para a outra sala – Betty preparou tudo antes de sair.

- Ela saiu?

- Sim. Eu queria que a noite fosse apenas nossa – ele a beijou no pescoço. Hermione corou e sorriu.

Conversaram sobre a volta a Hogwarts durante o jantar. Sobre a reação das pessoas quando descobrissem que estavam juntos. Quando finalmente terminaram, Hermione ajudou Harry a tirar a mesa, e com feitiços simples deixaram tudo arrumado. De mãos dadas, retornaram à sala. Contudo, antes que ela sentasse, Harry ligou um aparelho de som.

- Dança comigo, Mione – ela sorriu enquanto aproximava o corpo ao dele. As mãos de Harry foram ao encontro de sua cintura, e ela passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele. A música os embalava num ritmo lento. A garota recostou a cabeça no tórax dele, e fechou os olhos – Eu também amo você.

- Aham? – ela se afastou um pouco surpresa.

- Eu também amo você. Seria impossível não amar – ele acariciou a face dela, sorrindo.

Lentamente, os lábios dele uniram-se aos de Hermione. Ele a trouxe para mais perto de si e enquanto a beijava, suas mãos percorriam as costas da garota. Sem perceber, suas mãos começaram a acariciar a parte superior das costas dela, próxima a região do pescoço; nesse momento ela gemeu de dor e o afastou. Harry olhou preocupado.

- Hermione... – tentou questioná-la, mas ela o cortou.

- Venha... Vamos ver os presentes – segurando as mãos dele, Hermione o guiou até o sofá – Espero que você goste – ele não respondeu. Ainda a olhava desconfiado. Tinha certeza que não era um simples machucado.

Abriu o primeiro embrulho e seus olhos buscaram os dela ao entender o que era. Passou apressadamente pelas páginas do álbum, mas na verdade sua mente não conseguia captar as imagens que via. Ela sorriu, esperando a reação dele, mas diferente do que imaginara, Harry não parecia contente.

- Diga-me que não foi até aquela fazenda – a voz dele era ríspida; seu rosto estava sério. Hermione baixou a vista.

- Harry, eu posso...

- Hermione! Diga-me agora que não foi até a fazenda de minha mãe – as mãos dele largaram o álbum e seguraram os ombros dela, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Eu precisava ir... – ela murmurou, fazendo-o bufar de raiva. Harry largou o álbum sobre o sofá e levantou.

- Por Merlim, Hermione! Eu falei que não deveria ir até aquele lugar – ele agora parecia furioso.

- Nada aconteceu, Harry... Estou aqui, não estou? – ela levantou também, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Aquele lugar estava desmoronando! Poderia ter desabado sobre sua cabeça – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Não acredito que foi tão irresponsável e teimosa!

- Mas...

- E ainda foi sozinha! Você enlouqueceu, Hermione? – ela baixou a vista novamente, seus olhos marejaram. Definitivamente, aquela não fora a reação que esperara.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você. Não sei por que está tão bravo!

- Não sabe? Hermione, essa surpresa poderia ter custado sua vida.

- Queria te fazer feliz – murmurou baixinho.

- Você já me faz feliz, Hermione – ele suspirou cansado – Nenhuma surpresa é mais importante que sua vida. Meus pais são importantes para mim, mas duvido que iam desejar que arriscasse minha vida ou de alguém que amo por eles.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota – ele deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se aproximava dela. Levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo e enxugou algumas lágrimas que rolavam sobre a face dela.

- Não, você não é idiota. Você é a garota que eu amo, Mione. E simplesmente não suporto saber que arriscou sua vida por mim. Eu já sofri muito enquanto Voldemort era vivo, temendo por sua vida. Por favor, não faça algo assim novamente.

- Desculpa.

- Também peço desculpas por ter ficado tão bravo – ele beijou a testa dela, e a abraçou forte. Ela tentou abafar um gemido, mas Harry ouvira – Como foi que conseguiu esse machucado?

- Já disse, eu bati na... – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Um pedaço do teto caiu sobre essa região.

- Meu Deus, Hermione. Um pedaço do teto? Eu disse que a casa...

- Não vamos falar mais sobre isso – ela pediu.

- Posso ver como ficou?

- Está bem – Hermione retirou o casaco que usava. Havia um corte grande, além de uma enorme mancha roxa ao redor do ferimento. Ele tocou lentamente, a região arroxeada.

- Oh, Mione – sussurrou – Não deveria ter ido lá.

- Está tão ruim assim? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não muito. Tenho certeza que logo vai sarar – ele distribuiu beijos pelas costas dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Depois, beijou-lhe os lábios intensamente – Eu amo você.

- Vem... Termina de ver os presentes – ela o chamou. Mais calmo agora, Harry admirou cada fotografia. Ao contar que havia páginas vazias, sugeriu que ele as completasse com as fotografias que tinha. O garoto foi até seu quarto, não demorando a voltar.

- Aqui estão – eram duas fotografias dos pais de Harry, e uma do garoto com Hermione, que haviam tirado no festival certa vez – Quero que fiquemos registrados nesse álbum também.

- Mas Harry...

- Não teria o álbum se não fosse por você, Mione – ela sorriu ao vê-lo colocar as três fotografias no álbum.

- Você gostou?

- Demais – ele a beijou – Obrigado, Mione.

- Agora o outro presente – ela entregou o segundo embrulho.

- Um diário! – Harry olhou para a namorada e a viu retirando o colar – O que está fazendo?

- O pingente é a chave do diário – ela contou. Quando o diário foi aberto, ela se afastou um pouco.

- O que foi? – perguntou confuso, ao vê-la se afastar.

- Acho que... É um momento só seu, Harry.

- Não. Já disse que a noite é nossa – ele a chamou para perto de si, e a envolveu num abraço, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la – Leremos juntos, meu amor – ele disse e buscou a primeira página.

Harry começou a leitura. O diário fora escrito por Lílian, no verão em que encontrara Tiago em Saint Helena. Naquelas folhas estava o registro de tudo que acontecera durante aquelas férias, os locais dos encontros, como aconteciam e como Lílian sentia-se diante do que estava acontecendo. Eles perceberam que havia mais coisas em comum com o que acontecera a Lílian e Tiago que imaginavam.

A chuva caia forte agora, impedindo Hermione de voltar para casa. Ao terminar o diário, Harry agradeceu por ter conhecido um pouco mais a história de seus pais. Ela acariciou o rosto do namorado e depois lhe beijou os lábios. Recostou a cabeça no peitoral dele, e fechou os olhos. Acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo.

Acordou assustada na manhã seguinte, e lembrou que não estava em casa. Levantou rapidamente, fazendo Harry acordar também, e após uma breve despedida rumara em disparada para a fazenda da madrinha. Cynthia não ficara muito feliz com a ausência da afilhada, mas Hermione garantira que a chuva a impossibilitara de retornar e acabou adormecendo. Tomou um banho e terminou de arrumar as malas. Almoçaria com Harry e os amigos na cidade, e à tarde voltaria para a casa de seus pais.

O namorado apareceu na hora marcada para buscá-la, e juntos seguiram para a cidade. Encontraram James e Miriam no ponto combinado. Por um tempo ficaram apenas conversando, lembrando momentos das férias e sorrindo. Terminado o almoço, chegara a hora de se despedirem.

- Eu adorei essas férias, Mione – Miriam abraçou a amiga. Depois abraçou Harry.

- Também adorei – Hermione sorriu.

- Não esqueçam de voltar ano que vem – James também abraçou os amigos.

- Sim, nós voltaremos – Harry garantiu.

- Juízo vocês dois – Miriam brincou, fazendo Hermione e Harry corarem – E Harry... Nada de magoar minha amiga, entendeu?

- Pode deixar – o moreno abraçou Hermione, e a beijou na testa. James e Miriam seguiram para um caminho, Harry e Hermione para outro.

- Vou sentir falta deles – ela comentou.

- Eu também – ele a parou no meio do caminho e a abraçou – Você acha que se não fosse por eles, estaríamos juntos?

- Bom... Provavelmente demoraríamos mais tempo para perceber – Hermione sorriu – Mas um dia íamos acabar entendendo que havia mais que amizade entre nós.

- Eu amo você, Mione.

- Também te amo – Harry aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou.

************************

Despediu-se dos pais e seguiu até o trem. Ao avistar Gina e Rony despedindo-se dos Sr. e Sra. Weasley aproximou-se.

- Hermione, querida! – Molly abraçou a garota.

- Olá senhor e senhora Weasley – ela cumprimentou os adultos.

- Precisamos ir agora, boas aulas, garotos! – Arthur desejou. Molly deu mais alguns abraços nos filhos e em Hermione e finalmente foi embora.

- Então... Como foram as férias? – Gina questionou enquanto caminhavam.

- Maravilhosas. E as de vocês?

- Boas também – a ruiva respondeu.

- Vamos esperar o Harry aqui – Rony sugeriu. Quase dois minutos depois, o moreno apareceu com seu malão e Edwiges – Até que enfim, cara!

- Olá para você também, Rony! – o ruivo revirou os olhos.

- Vamos ou não encontraremos uma cabine – Gina alertou.

- Como você está? – Harry parou em frente à Hermione. Os irmãos pararam para esperá-los.

- Melhor agora – ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios de Harry nos seus.

- Ótimo. Vamos, então? – e ao virarem-se para Rony e Gina, trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. Os irmãos estavam estáticos, de olhos arregalados e boca levemente aberta.

- V-vocês... – Rony gaguejou ainda incrédulo.

- Estamos namorando – Harry explicou e entrelaçou a mão a de Hermione.

- Inacreditável! – o ruivo ainda estava surpreso.

- Não muito – Gina sorriu para os amigos – Vamos... Ou podemos correr o risco de ter que dividir uma cabine com Malfoy.

- Merlim nos livre – Hermione falou, fazendo os outros sorrirem... Após guardarem as bagagens, seguiram em busca da cabine.

- O verão terminou – ele sussurrou.

- Verdade.

- Mas a nossa história só está começando, não é? – ela o olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você ainda tem dúvida? – Harry fingiu pensar.

- Não... – e antes de continuar a caminhada, ele a abraçou, fazendo-a parar – Eu amo você – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

FIM!!

N/A: Bom... Antes de tudo, minhas mais sinceras desculpas, pois infelizmente acredito não ter feito um final legal. Perdoem-me, geralmente meus finais são um fiasco. = ( Aqui encerro mais uma fic. Apesar de triste por não ter gostado do final, foi maravilhoso escrever essa fic, e receber cada comentário construtivo sobre ela =D Sei que provavelmente esperavam mais do final, mas ainda assim espero que curtam. Eu falei sobre um epílogo, mas acho que ao invés de epílogo, o que quero escrever seria na verdade um cap bônus... Ainda estou pensando nisso, então se conseguir escrever, breve eu posto o bônus. =D Minhas desculpas aqueles que não curtiram a fic; tentarei escrever melhor na próxima fic!! E gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram; e todos que ainda lerão, votarão ou comentarão na fic!! Foi maravilhoso escrever essa fic!! Um enorme beijo!! Pink_Potter : )


End file.
